The Other Argent
by clara-smiths-writing
Summary: Rosalie Argent is new in Beacon Hills. She s lucky that she has her sister Allison by her side. Besides school stress, the first love and weird family traditions, they find their way deeper and deeper into the supernatural, until it seems impossible to return to normal life...
1. Prologue

**This is my First Teen Wolf Story so I hope you enjoy it!**

I rested my head against the window while humming quietly to the music I listened to. Allison once again argued with mom why Dad had to leave suddenly, in the middle of our move to Beacon Hills. Everything was brought there by now, and I just wanted to go to bed. Allison looked back at me from the side mirror with a soft smile on her features. I made a silly face and she giggled lightly, making me smile.

Especially in the last few days, where mom and I seemed to argue more and more, I was glad to have Allison, since Dad had a lot to do for his job as a "highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer". That was the only explanation we got when we asked why dad left so often at the most random times.

I began to play with the necklace I always wore, it made me feel safe. Kate, my aunt, gave it to me on my 15th birthday. We were always very close. Well we had to be, the first 7 years of my life I lived with her in France. My mom had a rough time, that's what everyone told me, and so I met my real family at the age of seven.

I immediately got along with my sister, she had the ability to make me smile whenever I felt bad, but the relationship between me and my mother was like a roller coaster. We had a lot of ups and downs. A lot of downs lately to be honest. I sighed. The mood would be a lot brighter if Dad was here. Yeah I'll admit it, I'm kind of Daddýs girl, while Allison was very close to our mom, even if it didn't seem like it right now.

I was suddenly pulled back into reality when my mom altered the course to avoid a teenage boy getting hit by our car. I ripped out my headphones.

"You almost killed him!", I paniced.

"He ran out into the middle of the road!", Mom defended herself.

"Okay, well, we have to go back.", Allison said.

"Go back?"

"What if he's hurt?", Allison continued. Mom kept driving.

"Mom, turn around.", I pleaded her with serious eyes.

"Mom!", I yelled. She sighed defeated and turned. It took Allison and me less than a second to jump out of the car. I raised an eyebrow at the footsteps in the mud and pulled Allison with me, deeper into the forest.

Allison picked up an inhaler and we exchanged concerned glances. Our mom walked up behind us with anger written all over her face.

"All right. That's enough, back in the car.", she said while throwing the inhaler away. I turned to look at it, but I was pushed away by mom.

What a fun first night in our new Hometown.

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Clara-Smith**


	2. First Day Of School

"Mom, three calls on our first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya.", Allison said before putting her pone next to her and began frantically searching for a pen.

"Rose, please tell me you brought two pens."

"Sorry Ali, only the strong ones survive.", I joked and she huffed before playfully tickling me.

"HEY!, No, please stop it!", I giggled. She stopped, when the vice-principal walked towards us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?", he said as we followed him inside.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in our family.", I replied. Allison shot me a 'Don't fuck this up'-glance which I replied with putting a hand over my heart and my usual 'Bro I never would' glance. She rolled her eyes and I contained my giggles.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while."

The vice-principal gave us a little smile before opening the door to our first class. I took in a deep breath. Don't fuck this up Rosie, I told myself.

"Class, these are our new students, Rosalie and Allison Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Allison smiled at him while I already looked for an empty seat. The teacher caught me doing so and sent me a sympathic smile.

" The seats behind Mr. McCall and in front of Mr. Stilinski are still free.", he said, stating the obvious. I tried not to role my eyes while sitting I took my seat in front of a boy with a buzz cut. He sent me a little smile which I returned before taking out my things for this period.

I saw Allison nervously glancing at everyone's pens, making me smile. She really wanted to be good this year, to her, a forgotten pen was worse than losing a leg. Suddenly the boy in front of her turned and gave her a pen. She was confused, but thanked him anyway.

I raised my eyebrow at the two. Allison hadn't said anything. The two smiled like lovesick puppies into their sheets, making me smirk. Seems like someone's developing a crush.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."...

When the bell finally rang I hurried to get all my stuff together, and of course, I dropped most of my books.

"Oh shi-", I cut myself of before involuntary kneeling down to pick them up. The boy with the buzz cut from earlier crouched down next to me.

"Happens to me all the time.", he said before handling them to me. To be honest,he wasn't my type, but beyond cute. I smiled at him, ashamed of the dimples that probably caved my face right now.

"I'm Stiles by the way.", he said, a little taken aback by my smile.

"I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose we're in the 21st century."

He chuckled a bit before we fell in awkward silence again. He seemed to have trouble with standing still. I glanced up at him to see that he was still a bit dazzled, by what, I couldn't tell.

"Well see you around I guess.", I said before finally leaving the classroom.

"Yup! Great. Because you have classes and I have classes and they might even be the same!", he shouted after me and I put a hand over my mouth to contain my laughter. "Scott!", he called with a slightly higher voice than usual when his friend walked past me. Stiles was a dork, but I liked that. Maybe I had developed a crush too...

I took the book for my next class out of my locker and flinched away when a perfectly manicured hand slammed my locker shut. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, about 5'3, so we were at the same height (well we would've been if her heels weren't higher than mine) and the most fabulous outfit I had seen anyone wearing here. Yeah, I'll admit it, I had a little fashion tick.

"You.", she said with a sweet, but still threatening voice.

"Me?", I asked unsure of what was going to happen.

"Yes, you. You look absolutely fantastic. That dress is from the Paris Fashion Week, your Channel lipstick fits you perfectly by the way and those Prada shoes? Wow!", she smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself with your Dolce & Gabbana shoes. And strawberry blonde? You go girl.", I replied exaggerated. We looked at each other and both raised our eyebrows before we burst into laughing.

"I'm Rose.", I smiled.

"Lydia. Where you got this killer fashion sense from?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco. Oh and this is Allison,my sister.", I said as Allison joined us slowly. She looked a bit shy. I bit back my laughter. For some reason it has always been easier for me to make friends. Not that she wouldn't have, it just took her some time.

"And you are my new best friends. Hey Jackson.", she smiled before kissing a tall, blonde guy who walked up to us with an arrogant smirk.

"So this weekend, there's a party.", Lydia said when 'Jackson' stopped sucking on her face.

"A party?", I asked curiously. I loved parties, and Lydia seemed like you could have a fun night with her, but with Jackass on her face? No way. Allison would just stand in a corner awkwardly and I would have to have fun all by myself. If we were allowed to go in the first way.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come.", Jackson smiled at me. Okay. He seemed arrogant, but I should give him a chance. I liked Lydia and I guessed where Lydia was, was Jackass, _Jackson_ as well.

"Uh, Allison wasn't there this... this thing Friday night?", I asked her for help while putting a hand through my hair.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's Family night this Friday. Sorry.", she replied.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage.", Jackson said.

"You mean like football?", I asked. Back in San Francisco, I was a cheerleader, it was more than fun.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years.", he smiled proudly. Arrogant dick. Okay, no, give him a chance.

"Because of a certain team captain.", Lydia smiled before kissing him again. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._ Well, to be fair, Lydia didn't look like someone who would date a bench player.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else-"

"Well, we were going to-",Allison cut him off but was cut off herself.

"Perfect - You're coming.", Lydia said linking her arms with mine and I did the same with Allison.

"That jacket is the absolute killer by the way.", Lydia smirked at Allison.

When the players walked out on the field the first person I saw was the Coach yelling at some poor kid.

"Who's he shouting at?", I smiled.

"Greenberg. He's a loser, trust me.", Lydia replied. My gaze followed the players who got ready on the bench. One of them was a certain boy with a buzz cut. His face lit up and he waved at me slowly, as if he wasn't sure if I was real. I smiled and waved back, a slight blush on my cheeks. Stiles turned back to his friend with a goofy grin on his face. Said friend was now smirking from Stiles to me before he glanced at Allison. Oh, right, it was Allison's crush from earlier.

"Who's that?", Allison asked, never stopping to look at him.

"Him?", Lydia asked. "I'm not sure who he is, why?"

"He's in my English class."

"I think his name is Scott.", I said. "Why? You having a little crush?", I teased her and bumped my shoulder into hers.

"What? No! A-and what about the boy you waved at? Who was that?", she asked with a smirk and now Lydia turned to us with an interested smile.

"Huh? That was um... He helped me pick up my things.", I stuttered trying to look interested in a bird who flew against a tree.

"Uuuh. We're gonna get you a boyfriend.", Lydia said excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip, looking back to the field. Stile's friend, Scott looked at us. Gosh, he really does like Ally-Cat didn't he? Ally-Cat. I liked that.

"Hey Ally-Cat I ate your ice cream.", I informed Allison.

"What?", she asked confused and a bit annoyed. Scott as still looking at us, a little smile on his lips. Could he hear us? No way. He was all the way down on the field, it wasn't possible that he actually heard what we said.

At first, Scott who was in goal, played like he's never been in goal before, but then, he caught every single ball. And I mean _all of them._ I pouted when the training was over, I hope to see a bit more of Stiles in action.

"He seems like he's pretty good.", Allison smiled.

"Oh, very good.", Lydia said surprised.

We went back to school to pick up the keys for our car, Yeah, Allison and I had to share a car. That never went well. I often ignored her 'No-Food' rule while she put the crappiest of music into the CD-player.

"My turn with driving.", I said as we walked throug the hallways, speeding up a bit when I realised that Scott and Stiles were walking behind us. We might've talked a little too long to Lydia but she was just the kind of person you could talk to forever. We exchanged numbers by now, and I promised her to go shopping with her this week, due to the party.

"What? No! You're probably going to kill someone."

"Hey! I can drive better than you and if you won't let me, I'll talk to Scott about you.", I smirked.

"You wouldn't!", she exclaimed the keys in her hand. I smirked and turned to the two teenagers.

"Hey! Nice to see you again Stiles. And you're Scott right? Well, My sister Ally-Cat here has-", Allison put a hand over my mouth and dragged me away from the two surprised boys, nervously explaining that I was only talking bullshit after 2 p. m.

"I hate you!", she muttered handing me the keys.

"And I looooove youuuuu!", I shouted running towards our car at a surprisingly high pace considering my 15 cm heels. Making friends in Beacon Hills was easier than expected and Ally-Cat was pissed so my daily mission succeeded.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Clara-Smith**

 **-xx**


	3. Crushing

_"In my mind singing it's gonna be alright. 'Cause the players gona play play play play play-",_ my special ring tone for Allison went off.

"AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA-"

"Rose! Stop it!", Allison demanded and I heard someone laugh in the backround.

"Who's laughing?", I asked calmly.

"It's Scott.", I heard the boy reply on the other end.

"MY SINGING IS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MAN!", I yelled through the phone and heard him chuckle once more. I heard Allison sigh.

"I just wanted to ask if we need anything before I head home.", she said, sounding really done with my shit.

"Umm... No? Oh, well I told you I ate your ice-cream Ally-Cat.", I smiled.

"Right. Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome. Wait a minute, why are you with Scott? What are you guys doing? Is my baby unicorn safe?", I asked worried.

"Could stop being embarrassing for once? I was on my way to the mall and I accidentally hit a dog with the car-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU HURTING POOR ANIMALS LIKE-"

"And then I brough him to the animal clinic, where Scott works.", she finished and I could hear her smile through the phone. Gosh she was really head over heels for for that boy.

"Alrighty. Can I talk to Scott for a second?", I asked.

"Why would you want to do that?", she asked concerned.

"Just give him to me.", I demanded and I heard them talking quietly before Scott said something.

"Uhm... hi Rose?", he said awkwardly.

"Hey Scottie-Boy I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner soon because I'm pretty sure Allison is too shy to ask but she really likes you and I think you're a cutie patootie so-"

"Okay this is it I hate you!", Allison shreaked before she hung up. I grinned like an idiot. Sooner or later she would be grateful for what I did. I smiled to myself before I called Lydia like I promised, discussing our outfits for tomorrow.

"Why am I here again?", I yawned resting my head on Lydia's shoulder. She put her head on mine briefly before looking back at the field. Yup, Lydia was amazing. In fact, she was a queen and I knew we would be friends for a long time.

"Because you don't want to miss the guys practicing?", Allison smiled at me.

"You mean you don't wanna miss the guys practicing.", I corrected her and she shook her head but blushed a little.

The whole team gathered together in the middle of the field. I saw Scott waving at Allison and she waved back happily. My eye's were searching through the players until I found a certain boy with moles. His eyes had been resting on me for a while now which I didn't notice, I took my head away from Lydia's shoulder and none the less I gave him a warm smile which he returned gladly.

The training itself wasn't that interesting, I kept my attention on Scott and Stiles. Scott was really good, Stiles... I didn't think he was a bad player I just thought that he was way too nervous and that stopped him from being on first line.

"Rose! Wait up!", I heard someone call from behind me. I turned and saw no other then Jackson running towards me. He smiled at me when he arrived next to me.

"Hey Jackson. What's up?", I asked confused but with a little smile. You never knew.

"So you're going to the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure why?", I asked, pressing my books tighter against me.

"Well, Lydia told me about you being single and a friend of mine is sort of crushing on you and you might wanna go there with him?", he asked surprisingly friendly. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was distracted by Scott and Stiles watching us intently, Scott whispering something to Stiles every now and then.

"I'll think about it okay? Thank you anyway.", I smiled at him. He gave me a nod before approaching Lydia who was waiting for him on her locker. I licked my lips before making my decision. I walked over to Scott and Stiles who were whisper yelling at each other when they saw me coming over.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!", they greeted me at the same time.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to say you were really great at the training!", I grinned.

"Thanks.", Scott replied with a sincere smile while Stiles scoffed. I looked up at him, still a little smirk on my face.

"You too Stiles! I just think you need a little more confidence. I thought you were really good.", I finished shyly. He beamed down at me and I couldn't help but giggle a little at his adorable behaviour.

"Hey, so, are yo going to the party tonight?", Scott changed the topic while we made or way to our first class.

"I'm thinking about it. Jackson wants me to go with some friend of his but to be honest I don't really think that will be nice. But you're going with Allison! That's really cool, she looking forward to it.", I grinned at the memory of the excited Allison dancing in my room yesterday.

"Well...", Stiles began awkwardly but never finished. I raised my eyebrows at him and took my seat next to Danny, one of the few guys in the team I liked.

For the rest of the lesson Scott and Stiles were hissing at each other making me laugh a bit. They were a bit like an old married couple. At the end of the lesson Stiles held me back, with Scott waiting for us a few steps away.

"I was wondering if you wanna go to the party with me? I know you kinda have a date and you really really don't have to but... we could at least go as friends?", he nervously said before closing his eyes. I tried to hide my disappointment and my smile fell a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott frowning at us.

"Sure. As friends, yeah.", I muttered and ignored the sick feeling I had in my stomach.

"Really? Great! Um... I'll pick you at seven okay?"

"Right.", I said shortly before qickly making my way to my next class. I sunk into my seat next to Allison and sighed deeply. He wanted us to go as friends. I thought... Well those were platonic smiles I guess...

"Are you alright?", Allison asked confused since I hadn't made a joke since the start of the period.

"Course.", I mumbled shortly without even looking up. I took a deep breath. This shouldn't get me down so much. I met this boy a few days ago and he had in no way given me the sign that he wanted us to be more than friends. I was overreacting.

I watched myself in the mirror, nervously glancing at my appearance. Lydia stood next to me with a big grin.

"I wanna see him being 'friends' with you in that dress.", she smiled. I gave her a half-smile and pushed back a piece of my hair before putting my head up. Just because I wouldn't be going out with the guy I liked didn't mean I couldn't have fun.

"Where is he anyway?", I asked concerned. It was 7.30.

"Did you text him? Maybe he forgot? You can drive with me and Jackson if you want."

I felt the sudden urge to cry. At first we only were friends and now he even ignored that? We didn't get along as much as I thought apparently. I nodded quietly. Lydia pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, if he can't see what a queen you are we will find a whole bunch of boys who will!", she reassured me before we heard a car honking outside.

The ride was mainly silent, unless a few jokes I made about Jackson who missed a ball today, he playfully nudged me every time I teased him. When we were there, I decided to go around myself since Jackson and Lydia had started to make out intensly. I saw Scott and Allison dancing and smiled at them before I began searching for the kitchen. Their cuteness made me depressive, I needed something to drink.

Danny bumped into me and we talked for a few minutes before he pulled me towards a few players of the team. They raised their cups at me and I giggled before drinking a bit myself. My smile fell when I saw Stiles in the group, a guilty expression on his features. Before I could protest he pulled me to the side.

"Hey! You look amazing!", he said but bit his lip once he saw me crossing my arms. I might crush on that guy but that didn't give him the permission to play with my feels.

"Listen I'm really sorry about not picking you up, I completely forgot about you. I was busy...", he explained himself. It felt like a punch in the face _'I completely forgot about you.'_

I turned around so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes and made my way into the crowd. Stiles tried to catch up with me but then seemed to give it up. I contained my scoff. I wasn't that important after all.

I didn't notice the big guy in front of me until I bumped into him. My cup fell down and I groaned as its content spilled on the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry!", the guy smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. It was obvious that he really didn't do it on purpose and besides he was really hot. He looked a bit older but still not out of my liking. His outfit was not chosen for a party, that was clear.

"It's no problem!", I smiled. I saw him looking through the window, and as I did the same I saw Scott and Allison about to kiss, until Scott pulled back as if he was in pain, before he ran away. I quickly made my way to the confused and hurt Allison.

"He just left!", she exclaimed confused. I put an arm around her and guided her back inside. I was looking for Lydia and Jackson since they were our ride home.

"Do you need a ride home?", the guy from earlier asks with a stunning smile.

"You left before I could tell you that I'm a friend of Scott's and that he's sorry but he had to leave. Also I'd like to do something about earlier", he continued.

"That would be great!", I replied with a grin and he motioned us to follow him.

"Who's he?", Allison asked.

"Someone nice.", I replied shrugging. His car was more than cool by the way. He even opened the door for us.

"Your car is amazing!", I exclaimed wile stroking over the leather seats. He smiled a little before he started to drive. I did not ask why he apparently knew where to drive.

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm Derek.", he said as Allison opened her mouth to ask. She nodded slowly before looking out of the window. The rest of the ride was silent, well if you let out the part where I wanted to play a game and they both said no. That was mean.

"Thank you for the ride Derek!", I smiled at him. Allison pulled me away before I could say anything else.

"I think he's a bit too old for you."

"Well he's the only nice guy I met tonight.", I shot back before knocking on the door. Mum opened us, examining us before she let us in. I noticed how tired I was and went upstairs, followed by Allison.

"Hey, you know there are more guys than just Stiles right?", Allison smiled warmly. I couldn't stop the tear that made its way towards the ground. Before I could reply, mum was calling for us again. We looked from the top of the stairs who it was, and saw Stiles standing there. He looked at us confused and maybe a little relieved. I went back to my room quickly and got ready for bed. Today's been anything but fun.

Please vote and comment?

clara-smiths-writing

-xx


	4. It s A Lifesaver Dad!

"Bye Lyd! Can we hurry please? It looks like your future husband wants to talk to you and guess who's with him."

"Your future husband?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I d- heeeeey Scott see you guys later I'm gonna wait for dad over there okay? By-"

"Rose? Could I talk to you for a minute?", Stiles asked while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I have stuff to do."

"You said you're waiting for your dad."

"That is stuff Stiles."

"But- That's not the point right now, what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry about the whole thing.", he said while doing 5 different expressions in less than a minute. I didn't know how to react. Okay, sure I wanted to grab that boy and kiss the living daylights out of him but he was nowhere near on my good side. And you need to be on the good side for a kiss.

"What whole thing?", I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"I...uh... This was easier in my head. Um... I'm sorry for not picking you up and talking shit around you, because...", his voice rose a few octaves as he ran out of words. He frantically searched for something in his pockets and finally fished out a little paper. With a whole monologue on it. He wrote one only to talk to me? No one ever did that before.

"I...uhm.", he started again but before he could torture himself even more I simply pulled him into a tight hug. I had made my decision and that was it.

"Stiles you don't have to do all this. I know you're sorry. I might have overreacted over the fact that you wanted only to go as friends... I'm sorry about that, but I'm okay with being friends. I really am. So let's just go back to normal. And there's my dad so bye!", I lied while smiling and turning to the car of my dad. I, of course, had no idea that Stiles wrote a confession about his feelings for me and that he wanted us to be way more than friends. It was complicated...

"I hope you bought enough Ben & Jerry's because I will eat it. All of it. Also it's time for another Marvel Marathon."

"You do realise that I spend at least 100 dollar per month just to buy you ice cream?", he asked while turning to me.

 **"IT'S A LIFESAVER DAD!"** , I yelled just as Allison entered the car smiling. It took me less than a second to realise that _her_ conversation was pleasing her in every way. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was crying. Why was everything Allison did so much more successful? Did I not deserve it to be in a relationship?

Once we were home I grabbed two packs of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough and a few movies before heading into my room. I hadn't noticed that I cried until my phone rang. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion as the Captain America DVD fell on the ground. Who could be calling right now? I sighed when I saw the name of the caller.

"I'm not in the mood for shopping Lydia.", I cut her off before she even started.

"Well hello to you too. What's wrong? Is it still about that one boy with the weird name?"

"No.", I lied.

"Liar. Come over to my house. I think you're in need of some serious cuddles, also we can have our first girls night together!", she said excitedly.

"Sorry but I look horrible, my dad or Allison wouldn't give me the car, they might think I'll kill myself. Also I want to eat ice cream. Like lots of it."

"Okay. Be there in ten to pick you up. And leave some ice cream for later we have the whole night.", she said before hanging up on me. I wasn't even angry or annnoyed. I was very happy.

"Dad, can I stay at Lydia's tonight?"

"Why should I say yes?"

"Because you don't want to hear about my girl problems?", I asked innocently and heard heavy footsteps before dad burst into my room, a knife from the kitchen in his hand.

"Is it about a boy? Who is it? I will kill him. I will.", he threatened. I laughed and embraced him into a hug.

"I'm okay dad. And don't ever tell me again about me never bringing male friends home, have you seen you?"

"I'm trying to protect my little girl.", he defended himself while I began packing a bag with stuff I'd need tomorrow, including my school things (I was, in fact a good student.) and various possibilities for what to wear tomorrow and night clothes

"I thought you want to stay at her place for one night? Why are you taking your whole wardrobe?"

"Hahaha I need possibilities dad.", I huffed before gently pushing him out of my room. "Now leave because I want to change before Lydia picks me up, which will be in... 4 minutes so MOVE."

He went back into the kitchen, muttering something about teenagers while I quickly changed into a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a black crop top. I removed the remains of my make up and considered to redo my make-up but decided against it. Lydia would face a real nightmare, I thought smiling while quickly putting on my white converse (the low ones, for some reason I refused to buy any others in the color white). I grabbed my dark red jacket and my bag, not before putting in the ice cream, and jumped down the stairs. I heard the honking of Lydia's car just as I opened the door.

"I'm leaving! Bye Allison, mum and the rest of this house!"

"Don't do anything stupid!", dad yelled.

"Don't miss me too much!", I replied before opening the door of the passenger side of Lydia's car.

"Hey hun how are you?", she asked while refreshing her lipstick.

"I feel the same as I look.", I sighed but smiled anyway when we hugged. She examined me exactly before starting to drive with a typical Lydia smirk.

"You're lucky you're a natural beauty or else I'd have to have the 'Don't-go-out-without-makeup-I'm-doing-you-a-favor'-talk with you now.

"Love you too.", I grinned.

"But we _can_ do something about those nails.", she replied critically.

"Manicure?"

"Manicure."

"Raspberry."

"Strawberry!"

"Raspberry!"

"It's strawberry how can we even argue about that?"

"IT'S RASPBERRY HOW THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?", I yelled while accusingliy pointing the spoon I ate ice cream with at her.

"I'm not finishing this discussion.", Lydia decided firmly and focused back on the different pieces of clothings that she had spread all over her bed to help me decide on what to wear tomorrow.

"Stupid", I muttered under the breath and stared at the TV stubbornly.

"I will forgive you if you answer me one question, honestly."

"I could never lie to the queen of Beacon Hills."

"How badly do you want to have sex with Stiles?"

"I...what?", I asked, choking on my ice cream.

"You heard me. On a scale from one to American Pie?"

"Are you serious?"

"I have the whole night to bother you!", she reminded me in a sing-sang voice.

"American Pie man.", I mumbled.

The smirk on Lydia's face grew even wider and I immediately regretted telling her. It was the kind of smile evil people had before doing evil things. And I did not need Lydia to embarrass me in front of Stiles. Seriously, being rejected felt bad enough. Well, technically _I_ rejected Stiles, although none of us was rejected because none of us tried to make a move. At least not big enough to let the other notice.

"I will make sure you guys are together before prom."

"No!"

"Oh yes. Oh, and I think you should wear this skirt tomorrow along with this blouse and the cute little handbag you brought annnnd this pair of shoes.", she announced, holding up a cute black pair of black heels with little bows on the front.

"And take my black leather jacket, I don't fit in there anyway.", she shrugged. "Don't argue! I will borrow lots of your things sooner or later we both know that.", she smiled and I grinned back.

"You're the best!", I laughed while hugging her. "I know.", she replied giggling. The rest of the night we spent with eating way too much sweets and watching the Notebook, I movie I had never seen before ( much to Lydia's delight) but we both cried afterwards, that was before I forced her to watch Divergent with me.

"That Peter guy _is_ kinda hot.", Lydia admitted.

"He reminds you of Jackson's big mouth right?"

"Maybe..."

I hummed happily while (again) resting my head on Allison's shoulder while we watched the lacrosse practice. Jackson waved at Lydia and I quickly brought my face before her's and made a really ugly face. Jackson rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling. I made the face again once Stiles was waving at me, causing him to fall over his own feet and Scott laughing at him. He glared at me playfully but I waved innocently. Yup, I was happy. And nothing, not even Stiles or Harris, could change that fact. The day was yet to come that a boy destroyed my life.

 **Enjoyed it? Hated it? I know I'm making it not so easy for Stiles but there will be more fluff soon I promise. You might wanna follow this story to see where it goes? And aybe leave a review? Thank you!**

 **clara-smiths-writing**

 **-xx**


	5. Stronger

Hello my dear Teen Wolf fans 3 I actually just decided that since Teen Wolf is one of my favourite shows, I will (hopefully!) continue with this story and character to other seasons (If anyone of you should be interested). So yeah better get used to my poor try of writing a story. Enjoy this chapter!

"But I don't want toooooo.", I whined for the fifth time today as Lydia roled her eyes at me. She still wanted me to go out with that one guy Jackson told me about. After the game tomorrow she wanted all of us to go out.

"Why not? It will be fun, I know he's not all that smart buthe looks like a real-"

"I don't care what he looks like okay? I don't want to go out with anyone, I want-", I cut myself off before I could reveal anything else.

"You want...to go out with Stiles?", Lydia asked smirking while she checked herself out in the mirror that we fixed together in her locker a few days ago. It was pure chaos.

"Tss, noo! No! How can you even- nooo?", I replied without looking her in the eye. I tried not to squeeze my eyes shut at my terrible attempt of a lie.

"Sure sweetie. What about that Derek-guy huh? You said he was pretty decent?"

I didn't know how to reply, so I just gave her the faintest of smiles and looked up at the ceiling. True, I found myself thinking about Derek more and more, but I wasn't sure if that was because of romantical feelings. Apparently he was Derek Hale - Stiles told me everything about him yesterday, well he more like texted me a million texts about him being dangerous and that I should keep away from him as far as possible.

"Whatever. See you at lunch.", I said before I turned to follow Scott, who just passed us with a concerned look on his face.

"We have four classes together!", Lydia reminded me and I shrugged without even turning back around.

"Do I look like someone who studies his schedule?", I sassed back. I couldn't hear her reply, but I was sure there was one.

"Hey Scottie! How are you? I mean after that whole Jackson thing..?"

"Hey Rose. I hurt Jackson and you're worrying about me?", he asked while he glanced down at me with confused puppy eyes.

"Yes I do, because first of all; I'm an amazing friend and sooner or later you should realise that since I will be your children's aunt, and second of all, I might have enjoyed watching Jackson getting hurt a little too much. ", I said innocently. He chuckled a bit but that did not stop him from shaking his head like a not approving mother.

"Whatever you say Rosie. I'm just a little worried about tomorrow. I can't play and I'm on my way to tell the Coach...", he responded with a worried undertone.

"He's gonna kill you... Do you want me to come with you? I think he likes me for some reason."

"That would be awesome! Yeah, don't you remember that one time in Economy class you pushed Greenberg to get to your seat? He loves you ever since.", he smiled and I started laughing.

"Right. He really hates that kid doesn't he?"

"Sure thing."

The happy mood was gone once Scott knocked on the Coach's office. He opened us with a grimace that turned into a smile once he recognised us.

"McCall, little Argent what do you want? Come in, come in I don't want to talk to Mr. Harris anyway, I think he's looking for me."

"Little Argent?", I mouthed to Scott who had trouble containing his laughter.

"Um... I know it's bad news Coach but I can't play the game tomorrow night.", Scott informed the Coach while scratching the back of his neck, a habit that everyone around Stiles seemed to develop. My thoughts once again drifted to the moled boy who seemed to be a giant next to me. To be fair, most people do. But I just knew that I enjoyed his smiles that were directed at me and his hugs, that gave me the possibilty to smell his by now familiar scent a little too much.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?", Coach Finstock utterly shocked and confused. He was such a big fan of sport (Although the word 'fan' didn't seem to be enough to describe the Coach's obsession with sport) that it made me laugh a little. I covered it up with coughing.

"I mean - I can't play the game tomorrow night.", Scott repeated nervously.

"You can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night.", Coach corrected him and I would've laughed if I wouldn't be sorry for Scott.

"No, Coach I think it means that he actually can't play the game tomorrow night.", I clarified softly. He looked more than traumatised.

"I'm not following.", he said and I sighed. We can all see that.

"I'm having some-", Scott started and I turned to look up at him with curiousity now. I never asked why he couldn't play the game tomorrow night. If there was someone who had a reason to not play, it was Jackson.

"Personal issues.", he grimaced.

"Is it a girl? Is it little Argent? She wouldn't dump you just because you miss one of your little dates. I am sure she will be very happy if you're the hero of the night. Wait, I thought little Argent is going out with Stilinski? He barely stops looking at you.", Coach rambled without letting us interrupt him once. He shot me a look that said 'I-like-you-but-don't-mess-with-my-team' more than anything else.

"I promise that has nothing to do with me.", I boasted in before he could say any more stupid stuff.

"Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know Coach, but that's not it-"

"You don't think Danny's a - good - lookin' guy?", he asked and I had to contain my giggle again.

" I - think he's good - looking. I - but I - I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I - I - "

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth - They were all cracked and rotted. It was - it was disgusting.", the Coach told us while shaking his head.

"My - God. What happened to him?", I asked.

"He got veneers. Is - is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?"

"No - I'm - Having some issues dealing with aggression. ", Scott explained and it took me everything not to frown at him. Scott was the nicest person I've ever met. He was like a puppy, and he looked like a puppy, he even acted like a puppy and I don't think someone like Scott had problems with aggression.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved.", Coach smiled and patted Scott's shoulder. I knew why he was my favorite teacher.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night.", Scott repeated himself but it sounded more like pleading this time.

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If he doesn't play the game, you're taking him off first line? Don't you think that's a little tough? I mean if he can't deal with his problems now, it might get worse.", I informed him desperately. Whatever reason Scott has, it had to be important.

"I like you little Argent, don't mess that up. McCall, play the game.", he said and we knew this conversation was done. We both sighed once we exited the Coach's office.

"I'm sorry.", I said and pulled him into a hug. He laid his head on my shoulder and groaned. We both completely missed the fact that Stiles observed us with a ridiculously stern expression.

"I'm so screwed."

"Hey.", I smiled once we pulled away and kept, "I'm sure you'll manage it somehow. I mean we're all there to support you! Lydia (He scoffed), Stiles, I and Allison of course! If anything should happen we're all here for you! Message me later okay? I wanna know how you're doing."

"Thanks Rose. Didn't know you could be so serious.", he grinned and I couldn't help but grin too. I shoved him ligthly as he pulled out his phone.

"Shut up McCall! Oh hey Ally-Cat.", I smiled. Allison met us just at the bottom of the stairs. Scott's head shot up so fast I heard a cracking noise. Idiot.

"Hey Rosie. Hey...", she grinned at Scott and I rolled my eyes. I didn't get a 'hey...' with dreamy eyes.

"Hey..."

"Busy?"

"No, no, it's just my mom, she's uh, nothing.", Scott said and it took him some time to realise what he said.

"Smooth Scottie.", I giggled but he just nudged me lightly. Gosh, that guy was even to polite to shove me properly. Stiles really does not have a problem with that. On Wednesday, I told him that I have never seen Star Wars because I thought it was super boring and not worth my time. As result he shoved me so hard I actually fell of the bench in the cafeteria. I had huffed and played fake-angry the rest of the day, off to sit with Lydia and the clique. He had at first, played along and fake apologised a thousand exaggerated times, until I played so well that he was worried I'd actually be angry and he kept apologising the whole next day.

When he hid a huge bouquet of beautiful and surely expensive flowers in my locker, I explained him giggling that I wasn't actually angry at him, which led to him giving me a bear hug that ended in a tickle fight because I never stopped laughing at him.

"ROSE!", Scott called while snapping his fingers in front of me. Allison and him were both looking at me with amused expressions.

"Huh?"

"Wow you're right she was totally out of it.", Scott chuckled.

"Daydreaming about Stiles?", Allison asked wiggling her eyebrows as she did so.

"How did you- NO! Shut up! Both of you! You're the awkward ones! I bet your first time will be super weird!", I quickly changed the topic but that didn't stop me from blushing.

"We have French now Allison alright? Stop laughing! And not a word to Stiles McCall!", I yelled after him.

"Whatever you say Rosie!"

Ugh. I would hear a lot about that for some time, I knew it. Allison shot me a glare as I handed her her book in the middle of the lesson. What shall I say I forgot that mine was in my locker and I wanted to learn. In fact, History and French were (next to English) my favourite subjects. They were just really easy and most of the time you just have to learn a few words or a text, so it wasn't too hard. Math was a hole other story...

"This is Rosalie, but she goes with Rose, and this is Allison, her twin. They moved here a few days ago.", Lydia told some of the lacrosse players. Some guy named Jeff just wouldn't stop staring at my breasts and I was having enough of it to be honest.

"Oh, how do you like it?", another player asked who seemed deeply fascinated with Allison's appearance. Seriously what kind of guys were running around in this town?

"We like it.", Allison smiled but I simply roled my eyes and nodded along. Not that anyone noticed. Lydia smirked at Scott, who stood a few steps away with Stiles and watched the whole situation with horror, Jeff was still busy checking me out and Allison of course kept being polite and had a little conversation with said player.

"Um, Rose could I talk to you for a second?", Lydia asked and I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I felt.

"So see you around! Do you think we could go out some day?", Jeff smirked.

"I don't think so, sorry. I prefer guys who actually notice my face.", I replied sweetly and made sure to bump into his shoulder while I made my way toward Lydia.

"Thank God, that guy was a total prick!", I told Lydia and crossed my arms.

"He's not all that bad. Listen, would you mind coming with me to the hospital after school? I just think...", Lydia never finished the sentence but she didn't need to.

"Sure! Can't snog with Jackson without audience right?", I joked and she huffed but smiled thankfully none the less.

"Yass!", I screamed as I finally broke my Temple Run 2 high score, earning me an annoyed side glance from Lydia who was currently talking to Ashley on the phone. Ashley wanted to know how you notice that a guy likes you, and if there was someone who knew, it was Lydia.

I nearly pissed myself when I saw Stiles walking towards us. Was it me, or did his smile become cuter every day?

"Hey Rose! How are you?"

"We're waiting for Jackson what about you? What are you even doing here? Oh, wait didn't you want to tell me something?", I remembered. He had in the middle of Math class turned to me and said that he needed to tell me something very important after school. Since he hadn't shown up at my locker like he said, I simply went to the hospital with Lydia, because some people keep their promises. Was I cross? Yes. Hungry? All the time. Did I know what the fuck I was thinking about at the time? Not really.

"Um... yeah. Okay listen I think that you and me have...we should...", he started but when I raised my eyebrows at him to continue, a light smile on my lips he suddenly turned to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia! You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better.", Stiles rambled. I felt my heart shatter. Not only I hated the feeling of feeling more for Stiles than he did for me everytime we talked, he only had to make me feel worse by confessing his feelings for Lydia right next to me.

Why bringing up that shit with needing to tell me something? It only made the whole thing much more cruel. I cleared my throat as I got up and quickly made my way toward the toilets. I often felt the urge to cry, I was 16 that happened damn often, but it never felt so bad before. I knew I couldn't hold back the tears and it surprised me that even loud sobs escaped me once I hid myself in one of the cabines. I was usually a silent cryer, I didn't want anyone to know how weak I was. I laughed bitterly at the thought that Stiles had probably no idea what he did to me. That simple sentences like the ones that were directed to Lydia could hurt me so much.

Of course, he would be devastated, now where Lydia had had enough time to reject him in some way, she might have not even heard what he said due to the fact she was on the phone. At a lot of chances she told me that Stiles was out of her league, and mine. Like not even close. I could do so much better, she kept telling me but I simply didn't believe her. She was right, Stiles was out of my league, but not in the way she thought. I sighed and swallowed before I got up and made my way to the sink so I could wash my hands that, since their palms were pressed to my face, were full of make up. Speaking of it, I had to redo it quickly, so I at least looked decent and not like a teenager that just cried her heart out because of a stupid crush. Even if it was the hard truth. No. I was stronger than that. I had to be.

Since when could one boy turn my whole world upside down? It simply wasn't the same with Allison and Scott. These two had actual feelings for each other. Stiles saw me as nothing more than a friend, who disappeared at the most random times, like right now, doing god knows what. I inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times and put a lose strand of my hair behind my ears. Stronger than that. Stronger.

The more heartbroken I felt on the inside, the more confidence I put into my walk back to Lydia. Stiles was standing at the registration. I didn't even bother to look at him as I walked past him.

"Um... Rose?", he asked uncertainly but I was fed up with that boy.

"See you tomorrow at the game Stiles. Good Luck.", I said coldly. I heard him replying but I just strutted down the hallway faster. Stronger.

"Jackson? You okay?", I smiled.

"He said I will be ok. I can play, I just don't think I will be the best player tomorrow."

"Well even if you're all beaten up you'd be better than some of the players, although we have other good ones.", I replied while examining his shoulder.

"What like Stilins-"

"I was talking about Scott.", I fake smiled. Jackson didn't seem to notice, even though Lydia looked at me with concern and confusion written all over her face. I ignored it.

"Shall we drop you off home?", Lydia asked.

"That would be nice.", I shrugged, walking next to them, completely ignoring Stiles, who never moved from where I left him with open mouth. Stronger.

I sat between my sister and Lydia. The game had started a few minutes ago but I honestly didn't care much about it. I felt hurt in every way, and I was busy with covering that up. I had wished a lot of players luck, even Jeff (Reluctantly), but I was not even close to be happy. I had hugged Scott and whispered in his ear that everything would be okay, I knew it would after we texted the whole afternoon, but I was already walking out when I wished Stiles luck, so briefly looking at him that I could tell myself I only imagined the hurt look on his face. It would get better. I knew it would. Stiles was my friend, just like Scott, even though I had a lot more sympathy for Scott right now.

That was why it bothered me that none of his team players actually passed him a ball at the game, not even Danny. What assholes.

"Which one is Scott again?", Dad asked with raised eyebrows.

"Number 11.", Allison replied immediately.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game.", Lydia continued with a mixed expression on her face.

"I hope he's okay.", I muttered and kept my eyes on the confused and angry teenage boy at the field.

"I hope we're okay.", Lydia shot back. "We need to win this. Rose. A little help here."

I helped her holding up a sign that supported Jackson, even though at the moment I just wanted someone to _fucking_ pass the _fucking_ ball to my _fucking_ friend. It was simply not fair that no one passed him the ball, until, someone did. It was just the fact that I am pretty sure the opposite team should not pass him the ball, one of them just did. Allison and I were the loudest to cheer when he got the ball into the net.

A few minutes later it was again him, who was on his way to the goal. I felt Allison's hand slip into mine and squeeze it nervously. I gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to the game.

"You can do it Scott!", I muttered silently.

"C'mon Scott you can do it.", Allison joined my silent hopes and I bit my lip while watching the game intendly.

He made the goal, and of course, we won. I stopped in my cheering when I made out a familiar figure on the other side of the field. Derek Hale. I smiled uncertainly at him and he gave me a nod before he disappeared. I was thrown back into reality when Allison pulled me with her to find Scott. We were now looking for him in the boy's locker room and it was a little scarry if you ask me. It was dark and we found him in the corner of the showers.

"MY SCOTTIE BOY WON THE GAME!", I screeched and jumped into his arms. Maybe I shouldn't already see him as my brother but I did, and he didn't seem to mind anyway as he laughed and pulled me closer.

"I told you you were gonna be great.", I whispered in his ear before getting back down again.

"I'll...uhm give you guys some time to smooch.", I winked and turned to go look for our dad. I jumped when I saw Stiles waiting behind a few lockers, probably to talk to Scott.

"Rose!", he exclaimed a little tooo quickly for a person that only just arrived. I internally roled my eyes.

"Goodnight Stiles.", I said with my biggest fake smile and turned back to the exit. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. And I didn't think I would be in the next time.

Stronger.

clara-smiths-writing


	6. It's A Meeting Not A Date

"Stiles?", I asked and held the filming camera up.

"Huh?", he asked and faced me at the next red traffic light, distracted by the camera. He picked me up for school since Allison got the car (Totally not fair!) and Lydia decided it would be the perfect opportunity for me to talk to Stiles. He was more than willing to drive me to school, and surprisingly, we got along well. We had talked a long time on the phone yesterday, and it was kind of okay. I didn't tell him anything about why I behaved that way, but the unspoken agreement that we got along again seemed to be enough for him.

"Best pick up line, go.", I smiled. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Hey baby, you are so prettyyyyy.", he responded akwardly, causing me to laugh. I turned the camera so it faced me directly now.

"And that my dear aunt, is the reason why Stiles is single.", I giggled. Stiles nudged me lightly but he had to focus back on the street.

"Anyway did I tell you my science teacher hates me for like no reason?", I continued and frowned.

"He hates everyone. He's evil I swear. Oh, great we're here, another fun day of school.", Stiles groaned.

"So, this is it Kate, nothing special going on you see. I'm gonna continue later. Bye!", I smiled before I turned the camera off. Last year, my aunt got me this super cool video camera, but since I was me, I lost it. But I found it when we moved here, and since she always complained that I never communicate with her, I decided to make some videos. She apparently had great fun in watching them, maybe because in one of them Stiles falls down a staircase backwards, so why should I stop? It was kind of cool.

"Thanks for driving me by the way.", I grinned up at the older teenager. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What do I get in return?"

"My never-ending trust and love?"

"Sounds disappointing."

"Hey!", I sulked and shoved him, but he didn't stumble. That was a whole other story when he shoved me, I nearly fell. Stiles and I were known for our little fake fights by now, so no one really paid attention as I jumped on his back with a warrior pretended to let me fall, but I quickly tightened my grip around his neck.

"Mercy.", Stiles choked.

"Never.", I laughed. I screamed when he began to turn quickly in a circle. I finally gave in and jumped down.

"I won."

"Yeah, yeah don't boast.", I huffed.

"What's my prize?"

"No punch in the throat."

"I don't think-"

We stopped in our tracks when Scott with a very paniced expression ran up to us. He didn't even seem to notice me as he started rambling about some dream and a girl that... what?

"Um... see you later?", I asked since it looked like Scott wanted to talk to Stiles in private. Stiles nodded at me, and I could see an alarmed expression on his face too, like something terrible happened.

"No, wait Rosalie! Have you seen Allison? Is she alright? Where is she?", Scott asked and urgently gripped my shoulders. He squeezed them so hard that I had to wince, but he didn't let go until Stiles softly pulled Scott's hands away. That sure would leave bruises.

"She was already gone when Stiles picked me up. What's the matter with you Scott? That really hurt.", I complained and rubbed my right shoulder.

"Stiles help me find her!", Scott urged and pulled him with him. I frowned at the two disappearing boys in utter confusion.

"Don't frown honey, someone could be falling in love with your smile. Nice jeans, or more like, nice ass.", a voice greeted me from behind. It was Lydia of course. I let myself get pulled into a warm side-hug and blinked at the Starbucks cup in my hand.

"Uh... Hey Lyd. Nice shoes."

"I know. We bough them together, remember? Are you alright?"

"Mhm.", I said, sipping on my coffee. Something was definitely up with Scott and Stiles, and I would find out what. Finally I had something to do, school was boring anyway.

I scrunched my nose up in desperation, trying to understand what Scott and Stiles were whispering about. It was really confusing, and the parts I did understand, didn't make it better.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?", Mr. Harris decided.

"No.", Stiles replied horrified and I wasn't the only one to laugh. He plopped down next to Jenna Harley, annoyed expression on his face.

"Let me know if the seperation anxiety gets too much.", Harris joked.

"Hey, I think they found something.", Jenna announced and the whole class practically ran towards the windows. A man was brought into the ambulance, the driver from yesterday, who was attacked. I went back to my seat along with the others, since I didn't want to be squeezed between Jackson and Scott anymore, my shoulder still hurt like hell.

"We'll figure it out.", Stiles just reassured Scott as I plopped down next to Lydia and motioned Danny to sit next to me.

"Figure what out?", Lydia asked. The two boys exchanged glances that clearly asked what the hell we were doing here. Since the incident in front of the school a few days ago, I haven't been sitting with them, and neither did anyone else.

"Just, uh, homework.", Scott replied with a frown when I didn't return his little smile. That's right you little puppy shit I'm angry.

"Thanks.", Allison smiled at Scott after he quickly pulled away his backpack so she could sit down next to him.

"Get up.", Jackson demanded from Jeff, who had been busy with creepily staring from Lydia's chest to mine.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?", Jeff complained.

"Because I don't stare at Rosalie's and his girlfriend's coin slot.", Danny sassed him and I grinned at the friendly boy next to me. No wonder everybody loved Danny.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar.", he changed the topic once Jeff was gone.

"I heard mountain lion.", Jackson remarked and my brief sympathy for him flared away.

"A cougar is a mountain lion.", Lydia and I said at the same time. "Isn't it?", Lydia added as she realised her mistake. I rolled my eyes at her. Why did she think it would make her any less popular if somebody found out that she was a real brain? It was cool to be smart and pretty, and Lydia surely was both.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.", Jackson scoffed. I glared at him and he just shrugged when he saw my reaction.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.", Stiles interferred and showed us a video on his phone.

 _"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_ , the reporter explained.

"I know this guy.", Scott realised and had a look of horror written over his features.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right? You won't mind if we join in do you?", Lydia chirped. Allison looked super uncomfortable while Scott and I turned to her.

"Yeah, _Ally-Cat_. Where are we going?", I hissed. Fifth-wheeling wasn't one of my favourite hobbies to be honest. And Lydia already let me know earlier that I would _so_ be there.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Six?", I asked hopefully, my chance of Danny making the evening slightly more bearable rose.

"Yeah, Dan's coming with us."

"Who the fuck is Dan?", I exclaimed so loudly that a few tables turned to us.

"That one guy who has a crush on you.", Jackson smirked.

"I thought that was Jeff.", I whined.

"Well, seems like you're quite popular.", Lydia grinend and nudged me but I just groaned.

"What kind of name is _Dan_ even suppose to be?", Stiles scoffed and I shot him a thankful look, which he acknowledged with a little smile.

"Said the kid named 'Stiles'.", Jackson teased.

"Hanging out? Like, the six of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?", Scott asked now, apparently oblivious to the turn of the conversation.

"Yeah sounds like fun.", Allison said but she looked like she thought the opposite.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.", Jackson let us know and I high-fived him over Lydia's head, who glared at us.

"How 'bout bowling? You guys love to bowl.", Lydia glanced between us.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl right?", Allison asked Scott.

"Sort of."

"Is it sort of, or yes?"

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler.", Scott replied angrily.

"What do you think?", I asked and twirled in a circle in front of Lydia. She eyed my black leggings with the rosé blouse before she nodded with a smile.

"Perfect.", she grinned. I smiled back with less enthusiasm. I had yet to find out what kind of guy 'Dan' was. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my bag before we went towards Allison's room, who had problems with deciding what to wear.

"Mmm, pass. Pass. Let me see. Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it. Allison, my respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second. This.", Lydia recommended and handed Allison the approved shirt.

I sat up to look at it, since I had hid my face in Allison's pillow. Suddenly Dad came in, not even bothering to knock.

"Dad, hello?", Allison said with an obvious undertone to it.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Mr. Argent."

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock.", dad said as he put on his jacket. I didn't even bother to ask where he was going.

"Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying tonight."

"What? We're going out with friends tonight.", I remarked.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people.", he insisted.

"Dad...uhm, we.."

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing.", he decided when I opened my mouth. Damn it. He left the room and we heard him leave after a few more seconds.

"Someone's daddy's little girl. Diddn't recgonise you all shy and polite like that.", Lydia joked and I scoffed.

"Sometimes. But not tonight.", I decided and motioned Allison to follow me to the window, she kneew what to do; we had had the same thought.

"What are you doing?", Lydia hissed when Allison followed me on the roof, close to the end. I winked at her before I jumped down with a somersault.

"Eight years gymnastics.", Allison explained with a smile. "Are you coming?"

"I'll take the stairs."

"You think you can handle my perfection?", Dan joked and I actually had to laugh.

"I'll try."

In fact, Dan wasn't that much of a bad guy. It turned out he wanted to come as much as I did, not at all. But we got along great so I actually had fun and we hadn't even started.

"Rose, could I talk to you for a second?", Scott asked. I gave him a short nod and followed him a few steps away from the others.

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I didn't know what was wrong with me, I was scared for some reason and...then I lost it, I'm sorry-"

"Anger issues huh? I believe you now.", I smirked and he grinned back once he realised I wasn't angry anymore.

"I have bruises Scott! I mean not everyone is into that kind of thing ever thought about that?", I scolded him playfully and he pulled a grimace.

"What's up with you guys talking about your sex life? First Stiles and now you. It's starting to become unbearable."

"I thought that's what guys talk about.", I laughed as I plopped down next to Dan. Scott shook his head at me.

"They talk about what?", Dan asked.

"Sex."

"They do. Don't girls talk about it?"

"Hmmm. Yes we do.", Lydia grinned.

"Okay who wants to start?", Jackson asked.

"WE!", Dan shouted and several people turned to us with mixed faces. I giggled lightly and got up.

"Watch out Jackson the bowling ball might hit you.", I winked but he just rolled his eyes. Dan claimed he wanted to help me but once I raised my arm, he started tickling my side and I had to shove him away to bowl. He pushed a little boy next to us on the floor and I started laughing.

"Holy shit Dan what's wrong with you?", I teased and he pouted, but didn't dare to come in my way again. To my surprise I had two strikes. I didn't think it was because I was a great bowler, it was moe of coincidence. I was more of an okay-bowler. On the first try Dan hit 5 pins, the seond he didn't hit any at all, due to the fact that I called 'You suck asswipe!' He glared at me playfully as he sat down.

It was Lydia's turn now, and something told me that she would've done a lot better without Jackson's help. Besides she wasn't really trying, that bit was obvious. Jackson bowled perfect of course, although Dan teased him anyway. Allison was a pretty decent bowler, but I knew that.

"You're so cool Allison!", I fake-screeched.

"Somebody brought their "A" game.", Lydia joked.

Turned out Scott sucked at bowling. Well until Allison gave him 'something nice to think about', but we all knew what that meant. Scott was even the best player of the night I think, but he kind of deserved it.

"They're really cute.", Dan whispered in my ear as we watched the exchange between my sister and Scott. I grinned at Allison's happy laugh and Scott's relief.

"Yeah."

My mood brightened even more as Lydia finally dropped her act of being stupid and showed what a great bowler she didn't make Jackson so happy but who cares? I actually had a fun night.

clara-smiths-writing


	7. Studying Never Just Ends With Studying

**Hey there! Sorry I don't actually have to say a lot except school started and I feel like dying =) Enjoy this chapter!**

"Go away Allison.", I groaned and turned around to tell Allison that I loved her but if she didn't leave me the fuck alone I'd go buy a chicken to throw it at her. And then I'd eat it, very slowly. But it turned out to be a person I did not expect.

"Aunt Kate!", I shouted and practically jumped out of bed to hug her. She laughed and lifted me up, spinning me around in a circle.

"Hey there little bug! You haven't grown an inch, but you look like a supermodel more than ever.", she grinned and I laughed but shoved her lightly.

"I did grow. I did! No, shut up I did!", I laughed.

"Seriously Allison turns into a model, you turn into a model and then there's me.", Kate complained and I smiled up at her brightly. I missed her a lot.

"Shut up you look great! Why did nobody tell me you'd come?"

"I wanted to surprise you!", she shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, have you already unpacked?"

"Don't act like you'd want to help me if I didn't."

"You know me too well.", I laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go have a shower, I have some heads to turn.", I grinned and she laughed before leaving the room with a 'See you later'

I put on a dark pair of skinny jeans along with a floral crop top and the jacket I 'borrowed' from Allison. As if. It was a fun breakfast, I realised how much Kate and I had in common, and it made me really happy. Allison told me I could drive, so I had to sheepishly admit that Stiles was going to pick me up which earned me a death glare from mom and dad, and a wink plus a smile from Kate and Allison. I sighed at their reactions and grabbed some food, my bag and left.

"Isn't that my jacket?", Allison called after me when I opened the door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?", I asked but slammed the door shut before she could reply. I heard someone chuckle and turned to see Stiles leaning against his jeep, waiting for me.

"You're a fantastic sister.", he teased.

"Shut up Stilinski.", I laughed and kissed his cheek. I would've gotten in if Aunt Kate didn't open the door and threw something at Stiles.

"She's 16 and easily impressed!", she informed him and disappeared again. Stiles eyed the condoms with open mouth before he glanced from me to where Kate stood a few seconds ago.

"Oh _God_!", I groaned and took away the condoms. I got in the car before he could say anything else. The ride was silent for about five minutes...

"Easily im-"

"Shut up or I'll give you a nickname you'll never forget."

"Interesting, does it include me using condoms."

"Okay, that's it Bitchlinski I'm walking!", I shouted, my face deep red from embarrassement.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding!", he laughed but I already slammed the door shut and showed him the finger. Luckily Starbucks was only a few metres away and I called Lydia to tell her that she should pick me up in ten minutes.

"That actually proves he wants to-"

"CHANGING OF TOPIC PLEASE, THANK YOU!", I interrupted her and slammed my head against my locker.

"Watch out.", Lydia smirked at me, but before I could turn around someone pulled me with him by my waist. I was about to tell the person to bug off when I recognised Dan.

"Hey!", I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey there little Argent.", he smiled.

"Oh god... did he? Wait, why are guys you talking about me in lacrosse practice?", I asked and folded my arms.

"Coach scolded Greenberg for being a loser at everything and wished you would be there to beat the crap out of him.", Dan explained. I started laughing so hard I actually had to hold onto Dan.

"Something's so wrong with the coach but I love him.", I laughed.

"So, the reason why I actually kidnapped you, is because I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the cinema with me? You told me you like Marvel and I thought since Thor came out..."

"Are you gonna pay the tickets?"

"If you pay the food."

"That's not fair! The prize for a ticket is solid, but my craving for food is inhuman.", I grinned.

"Well shit 'cause that makes two of us.", he winked and walked into his next class. I shook my head at him and continued to walk, Allison only stood a few metres away. She raised her eyebrows at me in question but didn't say anything. I knew this probably came over the wrong way, being friends with a guy seemed to be impossible nowadays.

Did I mention math was extremely boring? Because it was, and I was not good at it. Why would I need it later anyway? Okay, I got stuff like one plus one, but that's it actually. Well mostly. I kept whispering Stiles' name since he sat in front of me and was good at like, every subject but he didn't turn around. Was he...angry? I was the one who should be angry, remembering this morning. I did not think that it would affect him so much. Or was it something else I said or did? Oh my fucking god I thought girls were suppose to be the confusing ones. My attempts to talk to him found a sudden end after I threw my pencil at him and the teacher had seen it. Stupid boys with their stupid friendships and stupid cute brown eyes and a really hot jaw thing they did when they were angry. God.

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like - getting into a hot tub- someone eventually cops a feel.", Lydia explained the clueless Allison after she had made the mistake and told us that Scott came over for studying today. Of course Lydia was right, two teenagers with very strong feelings for each other won't busy themselves with _stuyding,_ and yet it was hard to believe that an innocent person like Scott would intend to screw Allison after this amount of time. Then again, he was a teenage boy.

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up.", Lydia explained as subtly as possible. Allison was completely lost.

"Hello, snow white! So it with him with a condom!", I groaned, annoyed and impressed at the same time that my older sister was so innocent. Don't get me wrong, I never went further than kissing anyone, but you know, you just knew some things? Lydia on the other hand... Let's just say she was the first person I'd go to if I had any questions, or maybe aunt Kate.

"Are you kidding? After one date?", Allison exclaimed.

"Well, you gotta give that boy a little taste.", I grinned. She looked from Lydia to me with wide eyes.

"Well, I - I mean, how much is 'a little taste'?"

"You really like him, don't you?", I asked with a little smile.

"Well - He's just different. Remember our plan when we first moved here, we had a plan - no boyfriends till college. We just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it.", she smiled deep in thought. I knew my smile was turning into a sad one. I did expect things to go different, but not like that. I did not expect to fall for a boy on my first day, to boot one that made it clear that we weren't anything but friends. Allison and I both found someone we liked, but the feelings we got in return were very different. The pride and excitement I felt for my sister was automatically connected with the pain I felt from the weird relationship I had with Stiles.

"Rose!"

"Huh?", I asked after being completely spaced out. Dan looked at me with raised eyebrows and a by now familiar smirk on his face.

"Already daydreaming?"

"Hahahahahahaha, fuck you.", I grinned and sped up to get to Lydia. How should I know that Stiles could see and hear everything I ever had with Dan, that it made him furious that he couldn't talk about his feelings the way others did, while the girl of his dreams had a date with some random dude that, in Stiles' opinion, was not even close to be good enough for her. How should I know that girl was me?

"HE'S TOTALLY MISUNDERSTOOD!"

"HE'S EVIL!"

"MISUNDERSTOOD!"

"EVIL!"

"NO, THOR'S BEING AN ARROGANT DICK! I WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME!", I yelled as I exited the cinema after Dan with a small crowd of people staring at us.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY!", Dan yelled back. We kept arguing as he drove me home, whether Loki was evil or not, and believe me, Dan was so losing this argument. With a scoff and a 'see ya tomorrow, loser' I left the car. As I opened the front door I was greeted with a weird sight. Scott, Allison, Kate and my dad stood there, all silent when I entered.

"Er, was I interrupting something?", I asked uncertainly as I saw the unusual coldness in Kate's eyes. Scott looked panicked, Allison somewhat embarrassed and dad had his usual 'If you hurt my girl Imma kill you' glance.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open.", Kate complained to dad. I frowned. It seemed highly unlikely that Scott McCall would steal something from my aunt. Hell, it was highly unlikely that boy did anything illegal at all.

"He didn't take-", Allison started but was quickly cut off by our aunt. It was weird to see her like this, almost like a predator, enjoying the way Scott squirmed uncomfortably.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear.", Scott insisted with his indeed adorable brown eyes. I tossed my bag into a corner and crossed my arms. I didn't like the situation, I hated that the people I cared about most were arguing, it made me remember things, things I tried so hard to forget.

"You don't mind proving it, do you?"

"Are you serious?", I scoffed.

"How about you shows us what's in your pockets.", Kate continued without acknowledging me.

"Dad?"

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong."

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me.", Allison admitted with red cheeks.

"You?"

"Mm - hmm, me.", she stuttered and held up a condom. Oh, Allison. Sweet little Allison what have you done. This would be one hell of a night.

clara-smiths-writing


	8. Not A Mountain Lion

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating but I sometimes forget to do it here because I write my chapters directly on Wattpad. Buuuut I'm posting more than one so it's a fair deal right? Please tell me what you think? Because with your reviews I will decide when exactly my couple will get together (Muhahaha there's room to season 5 guys so think about it)**

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made.", Jackson begged Lydia with a voice that told you he was getting annoyed.

"Yeah? I've never seen it.", I replied and smiled sweetly at him as he shot me a death glare. I was not too thrilled to find out that Lydia wanted me to spend the evening with her _and_ Jackson, it sounded different on the phone, if you know what I mean.

"Well then get ready to get thrilled.", he responded with a ridiculous move of his arm. It would've been funny if he wouldn't look so aggravated. Oh, screw this it looked extremely funny.

"No. ", Lydia decided and didn't even bother to look at him. I knew they had affection for each other, I just couldn't see it right now.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Lydia, I swear you're gonna like it, both of you."

"No."

"I am not watching the Notebook again.", he growled.

"Uuuh the Notebook? The one we watched a few weeks ago? Sounds good for me!", I smiled and looked between them as I leaned forward, so my head was between the seats. Lydia smiled at me, while Jackson seemed to decide that it would be a lot of fun to kill me.

"Can somebody help us find the Notebook? Hello? Is anybody working here? You gotta be kidding me.", he groaned as no one was to be found at the information. I sighed and back around to face Jackson, who knew it would be so hard to find a DVD? Again, not how I imagined to spend the evening, even though Jackson's bad mood made me happy.

My mind suddenly went blank when I saw a pair of feet just a few rows away. I softly grabbed Jackson's arm and he looked down at me confused before he followed my eyes. We exchanged glances before slowly walking toward it, caution seemed appropriate. I inhaled sharply when we saw a man laying against a shelf, throat slit open. I stumbled backwards while Jackson mumbled something. My back hit something hard and Jackson pulled me away in time to not get hit by a ladder. Now, all the lights were flickering, and that was some scary shit.

I furrowed my brows at the unsharp figure a few steps away, a human wouldn't crouch down like this, but an animal wouldn't randomly decided to kill someone in town. I jumped when the wolf-like animal growled and his red eyes were glowing. We hid behind on of the shelves and if there was one helpful thing in our situation, I could not think of it. I felt numb. I just found a freakin' body in a video store. It was suppose to be a fun night, and my brain couldn't process what was going on.

Jackson tried to look back slowly, but I hit his chest hard before his eyes reached the end of the shelf. He gave me a scared 'wtf'-glance which I ignored.

"They always look! And you know what happens next? They die! I don't want to die Jackson. It's not on my to-do list!", I hissed a bit too loud. Whatever, an animal wouldn't understand me. He rolled his eyes and took a quick look, but pulled his head back quickly when the animal bolted closer. Our heavy breathing increased when one of the shelves fell, causing the others to do the same. We realised to late that it would reach the one we leaned against eventually, and even if I managed to push Jackson away, I was to slow.

I felt sharp pain as the weight of the shelf pressed against my lower half, cutting off the blood supply. My breaths were now hitched and quick, the pain was too much to bear. I barely heard Jackson talking, he tried to lift the rack, the pressure got slighty less, but it was too heavy. I let out a strangled noise of pain, not thinking clearly anymore. I gasped when Jackson was suddenly pulled of his feet and thrown against the wall, unconscious. Again, my breathing sped up, along with my heart beat as the beast slowly approached me. I could feel its breath against my neck, making me shiver.

Suddenly, the shelf was pulled back quickly, freeing my body. I was too dumbfounded to get up and run, not that I would've been able to escape. I did turn, I was laying on my back now and immediately regretted my decision as the animal was face to face to me now. It wasn't a mountain lion, that was for sure. The wolf-like creature and I stared at each other, not moving. Something about it, was too human. Too clever for an animal, full of emotion. The animal sniffed me slightly, almost curious. It suddenly growled, rage clear on it s face, before it opened its huge jaws and snarled. The huge paws sank down in my stomach, over and over again, causing a pain I've never felt before.

I screamed, desperately trying to somehow escape, but the animal seemed mercilessly, attacking me with an anger that could easily kill me. The claws sank back into me over and over again, and a whole new wave of pain washed over me as teeth sank into my neck. I didn't know when exactly I fell unconscious, but I was glad I did.

The beaping I heard was loud, too loud for my liking. I groaned and turned my head, trying ignore it. I rested my hand on my stomach, only to hiss at the sharp pain, opening my eyes. The brightness of the room hurt my eyes, the white walls and the ceiling seemed to pure to be real. I would've made some joke about heaven, but for once, I didn't feel like joking. I saw someone getting up from a chair next to me, getting closer. I relaxed when I recognised Melissa, Scott's mother.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better.", I groaned and clenched my eyes shut at the sharp pain that now even reached my neck. Oh, the neck I was bitten in, right. Not that I have more than one. Jesus, my thoughts were fucked up.

"At least your sarcasm survived.", Melissa smiled. "You've lost a lot of blood, actually you nearly died. The Sheriff will have to ask a few questions later, but I will let your family know that you're awake first."

"Thanks.", I tried to smile, my voice cracked and weak. She stroked my forehead for a moment, leaving afterwards. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, the pain got better, that was a good sign, it had to be.

"Oh my God!", someone yelled and before I knew what was going on, I was enveloped into a warm hug. I recognised my sister on her scent, and sighed at the familiar feeling of safety I felt around her. Well, as safe as it gets after you were attacked by some kind of werewolf in a video store. Once she pulled back, I saw her puffy red eyes, the dark circles under them made me worry. She probably hadn't had one calm second after she found out, that was typically Allison. I saw Kate and my parents standing behind her, all worried faces. They pulled me into bone crashing hugs, seriously my dad had a lot of power as I knew now.

"We were so worried!", my mom cried and hugged me again. Her emotions hit me like a brick. My mom mostly wore a stern face, one that didn't show anything but disgust and anger. So you understand that I was sligthly taken aback.

"Not worried enough to bring me food.", I joked but no one laughed. even though dad's mouth twitched slightly. We began to talk after a while, not about the kind of topics you'd talk about after being attacked by a beast, but it felt good. I felt good when I fell asleep, but that shouldn't last for a long time.

I heard someone pacing around in my room, and it was staring to get annoying. It was a hospital, shouldn't sleep be like, the most important thing here? After living of course.

"Go away Stiles. Star Wars is still stupid.", I groaned and turned to face the teenage boy, but of course, I was surprised.

"Derek?", I questioned with wide eyes. He looked up at me and his gaze darkened even more, if that was even possible.

"You were bitten.", he announced with his usual gruffy voice and started walking back and forth again with crossed arms.

"I noticed.", I said with raised eyebrows and pulled my blanket closer, it gave me some kind of comfort.

"You were bitten, by the Alpha, which means you will either transform or die and-"

"Wait wait wait wait, what the fuck are you talking about? I was bitten by...", I stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at him. Should I be honest? Derek and I barely knew each other, he had no reason to believe or trust me. But he didn't have a reason to visit me either so...

"A mountain lion.", I finished and cleared my throat.

"A mountain lion?", he repeated with raised eyebrows. I nodded stubbornly and he clenched his fists before he stepped closer to my bed. Too close to be friendly.

"Okay, Rose, I will tell you something now, you can stop lying right away, because I will know when you do, and right now, you need my help so I suggest you be honest and helpful.", he growled and I gasped as I saw his eyes turn blue. I gasped and pressed myself deeper into the bed.

"I- I don't know what it was. It looked like..."

"A wolf?", he asked and moved away again, his voice friendlier. I nodded and my hand immediately found the wound on my neck.

"What did you mean with transforming?", I quizzed.

"I'll have to show you some other time.", he said and left. He just fucking left.

"Thank you for your help!", I called sarcastically but he didn't turn around, even though something told me he heard me.

I opened my eyes as I felt something bitter in my mouth. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, thinking I'd have to vomit. I spit something out, something that was nor food or blood, it was black. As I looked up into the mirror I could see the same liquid running down from my nose and ears. I let out a shriek and tried to think of something that could help me. Was I dying? But since when that happened to a dying person? I quickly pulled off my robe and jumped under the shower. The black liquid mixed with clean water on the ground, making me shiver. I didn't feel pain, well except for the stinging on my wounds. What did that mean? What was happening to me? I stumbled a little, feeling the medicaments that were given to me for the pain. I giggled. For how long? No idea.

After a while I turned off the shower and dried myself before I got dressed and back into the bed. Apparently it was 2 in the morning. I frowned when I saw someone sitting in the chair that stood there for visitors, asleep as it seemed. How didn't I notice the person before? He (he was clearly male) was snoring after all. Probably the pills. I smiled slightly when I saw Stiles, a little present with a card and pralines in his arms.

"Stiles?", I asked softly and shook his shoulder a bit. He grumbled and turned a bit, he was in a position that couldn't possibly be healthy.

"Stiles. Stiles!", I whisper-yelled but he just wouldn't wake up. He now grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I blinked at the awkward situation.

"Yeah Rose just like that.", he groaned and turned again, releasing me. I held back my giggles. Did Stiles seriously have a sex dream about me? I kept giggling as I got back into my bed, forming a plan in my head. Okay, I just threw a bottle that stood next to my bed at him, but he did wake up. Stiles looked around startled, fully waking up when he saw me.

"Rose! Oh my god you're okay!", he exclaimed and pulled me into the tightest hug we ever shared. He even hugged me tighter than my dad did, which meant a lot of power.

"Stiles-", I choked out, "Air please."

He released me immediately but stayed close to me, and again, I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach, making me insanely happy. Maybe hugging you after you were attacked by an animal was not that much of a love confession but I was just happy to see him.

"Stiles it's 2 a.m.!", I informed him as he refused to leave my side.

"Yeah? Well it's 2 a.m. and yet you're lying here, very injured. I think that beats sleep.", he replied with a loud and upset voice, showing me he definitely had had too much coffee.

"I wanna see you saying the same thing to Harris later.", I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you seriously pissed at me because I'm visiting you in the hospital?", Stiles asked with raised arms.

"Yes! No...I- Shut up and cuddle with me!", I demanded and pulled him closer. Close enough to let him accidentally fall on the bed, on me to be exact.

"Jesus, Stiles where's your elegance?", I complained and wiggled around until we laid next to each other in a comfy position. Stiles had stiffened after I had asked him to cuddle with me, and he still wasn't relaxing.

"Is this real? Or still a dream because it's starting to get gorgeous again.", he said with a shaky voice and closed eyes. I giggled and and put my head on his chest.

"It's not a dream Stiles. Although you're not too subtile about you sex dreams.", I said and closed my eyes, unaware of Stiles' wide eyes and slightly opened mouth as he cursed himself for having a wet dream about you while you were in the same room. Soon I felt him clumsily putting his arms around me and moving us around until we were able to sleep. Little spoon. Felt better than I imagined.


	9. It's All About Controle

I woke up because of movements that were fast and everything but steady. Which was very concerning if the last thing you remember is laying in your bed. I opened my eyes slowly, just to see that a certain teenager was carrying me.

"Scott are you kidnapping me?", I asked and would've crossed my arms if I weren't too lazy. Scott flinched and my eyes widened as I had to hold onto him in order not to fall.

"Uh, I can explain. Shit you weren't suppose to be up yet."

"Not a good way to calm down the teenage girl you just kidnapped. Also if you want to make out with someone go and look for Allison okay? I'm not in the mood.", I informed him jokingly and heard a scoff next to me. I bent my head in a way that sure was unhealthy, just to see Stiles walking next to us.

"Heeeey Stiles."

Stiles nodded at me awkwardly before they both stopped in their tracks. By now I was pretty sure this all was a dream, so I decided to play along. Scott carefully sat me down and we all entered Stiles's jeep. He immediately began driving.

"So, did I miss your explanation of why you're kidnapping me from the hospital in the middle of the night or...", I asked and put my head between the two front seats.

"Rose, this isn't a joke. You, you were attacked right? And, even if this sounds weird, it was not a mountain lion.", Scott tried to explain with an unease that made me smile.

"It was the Alpha I know. But what has that to do with you? He wants you in his pack, I mean a little bite would've been enough, no he tried to maul me."

"Wait, how do you know that? Who told you?", Scott asked with wide puppy eyes.

"Derek. _He_ told me the truth, something other people didn't.", I snapped. They exchanged guilty looks before I slapped both on the back of their heads.

"That's for lying to me.", I said and repeated it, this time just at Scott's.

"That's for not helping Stiles's dad at the teacher-parents conference.", I huffed and hit him again.

"And this is for not giving me piggy back rides even though we both know you could since werewolves are super strong. So, what the hell are you trying to do?"

"You're more approachable when you're asleep.", Stiles muttered.

"You're more approachable when you dream about sex with me. You guys just woke me up what do you expect?"

"We're driving to school. I will, I will try to contact the Alpha and..."

I waited for him to finish the sentence but he never did. That was it? That was Scott's fantastic plan? Derek was right when he said Scott was really not the right choice for a werewolf. Did I miss the part where Derek visited me like at least twice a week? Well, if you could call it a visit. Most of the time he warned me about something, the other times he just explained some things to me. There was a lot to explain apparently.

Because I didn't remember my dad telling me that the Argents were one of the oldest hunter familys ever known. Or Scott telling me that he was a werewolf. Or generally anyone telling me that a crazy Alpha is running around and killing people. Said Alpha already killled Derek's sister, and it was hard to do some investigating when a hunter family is watching you exactly. At least, that's what Derek said, repeatedly. The thought about what would happen to me once my parents found out I'm not human was pushed back as far as possible.

"Wow Scott. I'm really impressed with your ability of making shitty and incomplete plans.", I said and patted his shoulder. Once Stiles parked in the school's parking lot we got out of the car. Well, I just sat in the driver's seat.

"Well get out.", Stiles said and looked down at me confused. I raised my eyebrows and looked down to my feet. My bare feet.

"It's fucking cold and I'm not even wearing shoes. Or underwear. Do you think I will get out and meet the Alpha like that?"

"That's... Something we didn't think about.", Stiles said slowly. I gave him my favorite 'no-shit-sherlock'-glance to which he was used to by now.

"Why did I have to come again?", I asked and turned to Scott. He shrugged and I sighed.

"We figured you didn't want us to keep any more secrets.", he finally replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about it was Derek who told me everything.", I responded confused. I came to the resolution that they weren't too sure themselves why they brought me but that was quickly forgotten. I saw a familiar car parking next to us.

"Why did nobody tell me my favorite grumpy wolf is coming?", I asked but got no reply. Derek got out and frowned when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ask my kidnappers."

"Where's my boss?", Scott asked and I saw that Scott's mood got worse. I kind of _felt_ it. I shurgged of the feeling and was once again happy to be not on Derek's bad side when I saw Scott's boss unconsciously laying in the backside of his car.

"Okay. you wait here.", Stiles said and the two boys started to walk into the school.

"Wait. Hey, what are you doing?", Derek asked annoyed.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right.", Scott responded and off they were.

Did I mention that I was bored? And pretty tired. And cold. God why couldn't I just be in bed? I looked over at the grumpy werewolf that looked pretty pissed at the fact that he had to wait. I bet no one ever tried to rob him.

"Derek."

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"So?", he asked, clearly confused about why I woulf share this unimportant information with him. I looked at him in the most 'duh' kind of ways.

"So give me your jacket! You're a werewolf I bet you don't need it.", I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm starting to think you got a wrong impression of the ability of werewolves.", Derek muttered as he pulled of his jacket and gave it to me.

"Well you could've given it to me right from the start. Can't you see my lack of clothing?", I remarked and put on the warm leather jacket that was extremely oversized, but also warm and comfy.

"Now why would I do that?"

"No wonder you're single.", I muttered. He glared at me but I was used to his death stare by now. I smiled innocently in reply but before he could say anything, he was interrupted. The most pathetic howl I ever heard, and I hadn't even heard that many. The ridiculous howl continued for a few more moments and I burst out laughing while Derek murmured something about Scott kidding him. It took me a few moments to contain my laughter and even the corner of Derek's mouth twitched once.

Another noise went through the speakers, but this time it was nothing to laugh about. It was a low and loud roar. I flinched at the loud sound and Derek's glance darkened even more if that was possible. Seconds after the roar had stopped Scott and Stiles walked out of the school, looking more smug than usual.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?", Derek scolded them but that didn't bring down any of them.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud.", Scott grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME.", Stiles sang and the urge to kiss the boy with the buzz cut welled up inside me again. I saw Derek giving me a confused glance before telling Stiles to shut up. Oh crap, did he smell that? O freakin' shit he smelled that!

"Don't be such a sour wolf.", Stiles sassed him but the older man just continued to glare at him. Scott's attention was directed behind Derek. My eyes widened when I saw the open car door.

"What'd you do with him?"

"What? I didn't do anything.", Derek said confused and looked at the spot Deaton had been laying at seconds ago. I let out a scream when blood spurted out of Derek's mout as he was lifted up and thrown against the wall by the Alpha. Before any of us could react the animal picked me up roughly and slammed me against the car, making me whimper. I felt someone picking me up again, but as I fell unconscious, I could only pray it wasn't the Alpha.


	10. The Night In The School

**Lots of dialogue here I know '-'**

"Rosalie!", Allison's voice called through, what felt like, a wall. Couldn't she just let me sleep? I was in hospital after all. Yeah I'll admit I am using that as a excuse pretty much all the time. But wait a minute - I wasn't in hospital. I remembered Scott and Stiles taking me with them to school to get to the Alpha, before Derek... So that was a dream?

My eyes popped open as I awoke against a wall with one hell of a headache. Why couldn't the Alpha just let me have my peace? He wanted to fuck shit up? Okay, just let me leave this place and do whatever you want. It's not like I would miss the school. A concerned Allison was hovering over me with her dark curls falling into her face. She had that one look in her eyes that told me she was about to cry. Everything was just too much. Why couldn't I be a better sister?

"Hey Ali.", I sighed and sat up a little more. I saw Lydia and Jackson standing behind Allison, a look of horror on both of their faces.

"Why aren't you in hospital?", Lydia exclaimed with wide eyes as she kneeled down next to Allison, completely ignoring the dirty floor that would ruin her thighs. True friendship.

"I...uhm well we thought it would be fun to...", I stuttered, looking over to Scott for support. He kidnapped me after all. I flinched when someone put an arm around me. Stiles.

"Nothing against PDA and all but can you guys let me breathe please? You're like- everywhere.", I coughed when I felt the glance of everyone on me. Nobody moved.

 _"I'm fine!"_ , I snapped and got up myself. Stupid wonderful friends who always made sure I'm alright and... _ugh_.

"Why did you allow my sister to come with you? Can't you see she's unstable!", Allison hissed at Scott and Stiles in a tone that sounded like an angry cat.

"I told you these guys are crazy. Can we get out of here now please? And bring Rose back to the hospital because I don't want her to be in that kind of company in the middle of the night at school.", Lydia informed us as she put a small but firm hand on my back that supported me.

Before I could think of something that would make Stiles and Scott look less like crazy assholes the whole ceiling was making suspicious noises. I exchanged worried looks with Scott before he yelled.

"Run!"

I was the last one. Even Lydia overtook me while wearing her heels, which certainly meant something. If Stiles wouldn't have held my hand I sure couldn't keep up with the others, I was too weak. I never thought Stiles and I would hold hands, but to be fair I never thought that I would be in this kind of situation either.

I was breathing heavily once we reached the cafeteria that should give us some kind of safety. Everyone immediately began to make sure nothing could get through the door, which was kind of stupid considering the amount of windows in said room. I angrily watched as Stiles tried to get everyone's attention, failing miserably.

"Guys! Could you please listen!", I called and to my surprise, they actually turned to us. I didn't even yell so why were they listening to me but not to Stiles? Rude.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?", Stiles asked while gesturing wildly. The others examined the windows in horror, clearly not aware of them before.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?", Allison panicked and I bit my lip in order not to say something rude. I love my sister more than anyone else, but this was not the time to freak out. A part of me knew that if I was in her position I would react the same way.

"Somebody killed the janitor.", Stiles said with struggles. I turned to look at him directly with wide eyes. Nobody told me about that. To be fair, I was not really awake at the time.

"What?", Lydia asked shocked.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead.", Stiles repeated and I cursed him for his lack of sensivity as tears began to from in Lydia's eyes.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?", Allison interrupted and looked from me to Scott. I refused to tell them that I was as clueless as them, somebody had to stick to the two idiots.

"What? Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no, this was suppose to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

"Lydia there never was a mountain lion.", I admitted and seemed to shrink as everyone's gaze fixed on me. I relaxed visibly as Stiles took my hand, hiding mine with his considerably big.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Tell me!", Allison demanded but I just flinched at her harsh voice. I, for once, had no idea what to say.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.", Scott said after a while with reluctance in his voice.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?", Lydia shrieked. I sighed as I squeezed Stiles' hand before I walked over to embrace Lydia into a hug.

"Who? Who is it?"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale.", Scott lied. I looked up at him with wide eyes, partly angry and partly confused.

"Derek killed the janitor?", Jackson asked horrified.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him."

"The mountain li-"

"No, Derek killed them.", Scott cut Lydia off harshly. I felt my heart beat speeding up as Scott continued to lie. How the hell would we get out of this? _If_ we got out of this. I snapped out of my gaze to notice that Scott had started to list all the murders Derek didn't do.

"Call the cops.", Jackson demanded.

"No." Stiles huffed.

"Wh- what do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? Noh.", Stiles spat. I cocked my head slightly as I tried to find out his intention.

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with.", he explained as he saw the dismay on my face. I nodded slightly, biting my lip as I realised that Stiles wouldn't want to get his father in a danger like this, not after his mother had passed away...

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling.", Lydia decided with a shaky voice, her phone already in her hand.

"No, Lydia would you just hold on a sec-", I pleaded but Jackson stopped me from taking her phone. He kept his tight grip on my already bruised wrist.

"Hey!", Scott and Allison yelled as I winced but Jackson didn't losen his grip. I gulped and locked eyes with him, not wanting to give in.

"Can't you see what's right? I told you hanging out with those testicles would bring you down."

"And if I remember correctly I told you to go fuck yourself afterwards.", I spat. Jackson glared down at me and I winced at his by now brutal grip.

"Leave her the fuck alone or I will skin you.", Stiles spoke up, suddenly very close with a surprisingly dangerous expression. Jackson scoffed but let me go, not without pushing me backwards against Stiles of course. Any kind of affection for that boy had now vanished into nothing. I gasped as I looked down at my swollen and pulsing wrist.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Stiles with watering eyes, which seemed to be enough of a reply. I cursed myself for being so weak, and yet I found myself crying in Stiles' arms. We only seperated when Lydia ended her phone call.

"She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?", Allison quizzed.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested.", she explained.

"Okay, then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.", Stiles interrupted her quickly.

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?", Allison asked.

"Why is everyone looking at me?", Scott called desperately. Indeed everyone was silently waiting for him to tell us what to do. I felt pity rising upon me, and the fact that he helped to kidnap me into this situation didn't stop that.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?"

No! I mean, I don't know.", I said insecurely. Having everyone's attention wasn't as pleasant as some might think.

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"We don't know!", Scott yelled and Allison flinched at the tone he used. Stiles saw the unease between the two and quickly tried to redirect their attention before Scott might wolf out or something.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?", Stiles suggested and pulled me with him to Scott, talking more privately.

"Why were you throwing Derek under the bus like that?", I asked and crossed my arms at him. My sympathy for the sour wolf had dramatically increased in the last few days.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not...", Scott muttered.

"Sorry.", I whispered but he just gave me a nod. "God I totally just bit her head off.", he whined and a little smile crossed my face. Even in a situation like this he was a goof around my sister, if that wasn't a sign of affection than I don't know.

"She'll get over it, trust me. Also bigger issues at hand here?", I reminded him.

"Like how do we get out alive?", Stiles continued for me.

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.", Scott mused.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge.", I remembered and brushed over the stitches on my cleavage, remembering the furious red eyes as it ripped me apart. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up at Stiles who looked at me with concern in his eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. Shit no not now!

"Against who?"

"Well that's just a guess but if we consider the fact that he practically shredded me I would go for my family. Big old hunter family and all."

"Maybe that was what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Hey Rose, assheads, new plan: Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?", Jackson asked. We all exchanged glances and I could see that Stiles was anything but good with that.

"Maybe he's right.", I said softly but Stiles just shook his head and straightened his jaw.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him.", Scott urged.

"I'm not watching my dad gettin eaten alive."

"Alright, alright give me the phone.", Jackson demanded and walked towards us to grab it but Stiles reacted really quickly and gave him a hard right hook. I gasped and before I knew it I kneeled next to Jackson checking if he was alright. Yes that bitch might have hurt me but that didn't mean I wanted him to get hurt. At least not by someone else. I turned to look at Stiles who looked back at me before he busied himself with dialing his dad's number. I couldn't say in what way it affected me that he had hit him but it was certainly not a good one.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now.", Stiles said but was interrupted by someone, the Alpha most certainly, who tried his hardest to get to us. We all stumbled backwards and to my surprise it was Scott who calmed me down by taking his hand. We looked at each other briefly before Stiles spoke up.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up."

"Up is better than here!", I exclaimed. As the door began to yield we began to ran. This was not how I expected my teenage life to be like. Scott literally had to drag me with him because I wasn't quite in my fittest state. We all breathed heavily once we rushed after Lydia into the chemistry room. When the alpha approached us slowly I whacked Scott's arm, he was the loudest after all.

"Jackson, how many people can fit into your car?", I whispered.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

Well shit.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

" What about this?", Scott suggested and we all followed him to the door that leaded to the rooftop.

"This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt."

"The janitor has a key.", I slowly said and Scott and Stiles exchanged glances before they looked down at me.

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood.", Scott explained lowly.

"That's incredibly dangerous. Don't you have another plan?", I asked hopefully but was met with two blank expressions.

"I'm getting the key.", Scott sighed.

"Are you serious?!", Allison asked. I got the feeling that after tonight they would have to sort some things out. They weren't even really together yet and already had huge burdens in their relationship.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can' t go out there unarmed.", Allison stated and for the first time in this night, I agreed with her. Scott took a pointer that hung next to the board and we all looked at him with the 'Duh' kind of look. He shrugged.

"Well it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is.", Lydia announced. I raised my eyebrows at her, just like everyone else.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?", Jackson asked sarcastically.

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a-"

"Self-igniting molotov cocktail.", I realised. Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Allison looked at us with open mouths but well, I've always been a bit of a nerd and Lydia was probably the same, just better at covering that up.

"Then we should get started.", I suggested.


	11. What A Lunatic

**This is more of a filler I'm sorry guys! Next one will be longer I promise!**

"Dad if you're going to insist on driving us to school you at least have to let us out of the car.", Allison huffed as dad refused to let us exit the car. I sighed and threw myself back into the seat. I felt like crap, and the fact that I had to go to school again didn't make anything better.

"Kate what's your opinion on home-schooling?", he asked and looked to our aunt for advise. I exchanged annoyed glances with Allison.

"Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl.", she smiled before I put my head between the seats.

"Aaaand what's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?", I asked and shot my father a glare. Kate smiled from us to our dad before she unlocked the car.

"Thank you.", Allison sighed and followed me outside the car. She had been in this mood ever since she had ended the thing with Scott. Or, as I liked to say, took a break. In my opinion they were still the cutest couple ever and they shouldn't have broken up over something so stupid like the night in the school. Yes, Scott left without really explaining things, but what was he suppose to say? I completely understood him, leaving out the Derek part, and I wanted the two of them happy again.

The first period rushed over at an agonozingly slow pace, I didn't pay any attention which I would probably regret later since I already had a lot to catch up. After it was over Allison, Lydia and I talked on our way towards my locker, since they already had picked up their books for the next few periods.

"You know it's kinda weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us.", I said while putting my arms around myself.

"Thank you, for the protection of the minors.", Lydia announced with a slight smirk. I smiled weakly but I didn't actually relax.

"Do you think I made the right decision?", Allison suddenly asked while staring into space. Lydia and I exchanged looks. Actually Allison and I haven't talked about it yet, after the eventful night we both needed our peace and time to think for ourselves. Lydia and I on the other hand had texted non-stop about it, but we weren't thinking the same.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely.", I said, trying to avoid the topic.

"You know what I mean."

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills."

"He was trying to protect us!", I defended him and crossed my arms. Lydia scoffed and put a hand on her hips as I opened my locker.

"Oh, really? By kidnapping you from the hospital and forcing you to run around injured?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. That didn't mean he had bad intentions. Right? Scott would never purposelly put someone in danger.

"You guys aren't much of a help.", Allison commented with raised eyebrows.

"Have you even studied for the test?", I whispered as Allison kept biting her lip nervously. Before she could reply, Scott walked in, completely missing the fact that it would be smarter to just leave her alone for the moment.

"Allison-"

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat.", Harris interrupted him after he had finished explaining me some shit I still didn't understand. I sent Scott a sympathic smile which he returned half-heartedly. I was really sorry for him. Even though I still felt like I wasn't on my fitness peak, still sucked at math and had yet to figure out things with Stiles, my biggest concern was Scott, along with Derek.

I barely listened to Harrison who complained about an idiot who forgot to write his name on the test. At least said test was easy, I had enough concerns by now. This was really not how I expected it to be in this town.

Everyone looked up when someone began to walk down the stairs and quickly left the room - Scott. I exchanged looks with Allison as Stiles ran out as well. I thought about following them, but it was like Harris read my mind because he glared at Allison and me, as if we were the cause of this.

I still thought about different possibilities on what had happened to Scott. Did he wolf out? Was Stiles okay? Was Scott okay? I suddenly was snapped out of my daze as Jackson sat down next to Allison, opposit to me. I raised my eyebrows at the whole 'There's something on your mouth'-thing but remained silent. I just hoped Allison wouldn't do anything she'd regret later.

"Probably a good idea.", Jackson said, and that was what made me look up at the two.

"Actually I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think you guys should sort things out.", I spoke up and glared at Jackson. What a bitch.

"Hey Rose could I talk to you for a second?", Scott asked and clearly scared the girl I talked to about the test. I nodded quickly and motioned him to follow me into the Coach's office.

"Is it about that night?", I asked silently.

"I, yeah. How are you?", he questioned and I relaxed as I realised his aggravated state wasn't because of me.

"I've been better. But I don't think that's what you want to talk about.", I replied with a slight smirk.

"You're right. Do you uh, happen to know if Allison still likes me?", Scott asked and kept his gaze on the floor. I sighed and walked towards him, grabbing both of his shoulders as I looked up at him.

"In fact I think she's still crazy about you. Listen, Allison is confused and scared, just like the rest of us. You definitely have to sort some things out, but I know for sure that Allison wouldn't dare to abandon you because of something like this. Trust me on that. In the end she might even be...", I bit my lip at the lack of words that occupied my mind.

"What?", Scott asked lowly.

"Grateful. Because what you did back there was the most logic thing to do in such a situation.", I continued and closed my eyes at how wrong my choice of words were. The whole situation was just screwed up.

"Are you grateful?", Scott quizzed and interrogated me with his intense stare.

"Yes.", I breathed and felt my heart speeding up for no apparent reason. What I had really not expected was Scott to smash his lips into mine. I gasped as he pulled me closer by my waist, but I didn't pull back. In my head a voice was screaming at me to pull back, to shove him and list the reasons why this was wrong, there were enough after all, but instead I found myself enjoying the kiss.

Scott's kiss was rough and passionate, almost dominating. Was it because I needed to be close to someone after everything that had happened? Or maybe because it was the first sign of affection I had gotten in such a long time?

I heard myself moan when he deepened the kiss, still dumbstruck. I put my arms around his neck as he pushed me against the desk. _Or was it because of the full moon?_

"Scott.", I exclaimed as I finally managed to get enough willpower to pull back. I panted heavily at the lack of oxygen I had gotten. Scott ignored me as he continued to kiss my neck, even leaving a mark every now and then.

"Scott!", I called out and he let out a growl as he was forced to look at me. His eyes were glowing yellow. I closed my eyes briefly and shrieked when he kissed me again, but this time I shoved him back immediately.

"It's the full moon Scott! You don't know what you're doing!", I tried to explain as calm as possible. I had never seen Scott wolf out and I didn't want to.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not what you want? I could please you in so many ways Rose. I could give you the attention Stiles never gave you. Maybe I went out with the wrong sister...", he pondered and began to plant kisses on my already marked neck again. I ducked away under his touch and stopped once more before leaving the room.

"You don't know what you're saying or doing. You don't mean that.", I whispered before I quickly ran out to join Lydia at the bleachers like I promised.

"Are those...hickies?", Lydia asked with a surprised tone as I joined her and Jackson's side to check on Danny. I blushed and quickly rubbed my hand over them.

"Uh...it's nothing.", I quickly said and pulled out the scarf from my handbag. Lydia raised an eyebrow at me but I just knelt down next to the others. This would have consequences...


	12. Wolf's Bane And Other Problems

"This is actually really fun, I should do this more often!", I smiled over at Stiles who tried to get a grip on anything that wasn't moving as fast as Derek's car right now. But how often did I get the chance to drive as fast as possible? Exactly...

I took a sudden turn to shake off our chaser, but we were talking about my aunt after all. Explaining my family problems to an outstanding person would probably be a little hard...

"Could you like concentrate on driving please? Thank you!", Stiles yelled and quickly put his hands over mine in order to prevent us from crashing into a tree, it sent shivers through me anyway. I looked into the driving mirror and almost groaned when I saw how close Kate was. Why couldn't she just give up for once? Jesus, every Argent was so stubborn. I bit my lip and quickly checked if the boys were alright before I stepped on the gas heavily. Scott let out a mixture of a groan and a whimper while Stiles muttered something that sounded like 'Jesus I definitely befriend the wrong people'.

I rolled my eyes and suppressed my grin. I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I did, but chasing through the city with an amazing car and two of my best friends, one of them being my crush, would definitely be one hell of a memory. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion as I couldn't see anything in the rearview mirror.

"They're gone!"

'All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works.'

"The Iron Works it is, then!", I exclaimed with a grin and took the familiar course. I barely saw my dad shooting actual arrows at Derek before Stiles opened the car and yelled at him to get in. I was frozen for a moment as I thought my dad and I locked eyes, but that clearly wasn't the case as he continued to aim at us.

"Rose, drive!", Derek yelled urgently and I snapped out of my daze immediately. I muttered an apology while speeding up to get us to a save location. I couldn't controle my rising heart beat and I knew that Scott and Derek could hear that, while Stiles knew enough about panick attacks to notice one coming.

"Breathe. Rose listen to me, focus to my voice. Breathe in, and out..."

Stiles was talking, but it sounded like he was talking through a thick wall. I knew I was hyperventilating but I didn't know how to stop it, breathing was starting to feel hard. I closed my eyes in order to calm myself down but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. Images of my family flashed through my head, and what would happen if the found out that I helped werewolves to escape them while I wasn't even human myself. I could see the disgust on the face of my mother, I could see the disappointment of my dad and I could see Kate picking the 'most harmless' gun to kill me.

"Rose!"

My eyes snapped open as the voice was suddenly a lot closer, but I was still panicking, I still had these terrible images in front of me... Allison hesitating as Kate offers her to kill me herself. Laughing at the fear on my face... It had to stop, it needed to stop!

Before I knew what happened, I let out a bone-shattering scream. I couldn't have stopped screaming even if I wanted to. I didn't know where I got the power from to let out this kind of scream but I didn't need to stop, or breathe. That scream was the only thing I remembered before I passed out.

"I'm fine!", I repeated myself for the probably hundredth time today. I had crossed my arms and problems with carrying my heavy handbag full of books. I should do it like the others and bring nothing but a pencil and paper. Stiles was gesticulating like crazy while he followed me into the school building.

"How do you know that? Rose, you had a freakin' panic attack back then before you let out a freaky scream and passed out!", he exclaimed and looked down at me like I should know exactly what to say next.

"I-"

"Listen, I did some research okay?", Stiles rambled and put his hands on my shoulders from behind while he guided me through the crowd of people. " And I read a lot about your family history and myths and stuff, and about what happened the other day..."

"Stiles-"

"Have you ever heard of Banshees?"

"Uhm...a female spirit in Gaelic folklore whose appearance or wailing warns a family that one of them will die soon?", I said with a questioning tone. "What? I read.", I huffed at his surprised face and turned on my heels to keep walking.

"No, Rose wait-", Stiles called but I continued to walk to my class, the crowd of students didn't help him to get closer and Scott was trying to get to him. I sometimes just couldn't stand being around him, about all of them in general. I missed having a normal time, I missed having a normal life. And even though I loved all of my friends, some of them more than others, I needed to be around normal people sometimes, normal people like Dan. I ignored the angry and surprised glances Stiles and Scott shot me as I sat down next to him instead of my usual seat between them.

"Rough night?", Dan asked in a sympathetic voice and I merely gave him a nod, pretty sure that Scott was listening and about to tell Stiles every word.

"More like, rough week. Or month, choose."

I heard him chuckle lightly and sent him a soft smile before the period began. I used to wish for adventures and danger, now I just wanted to return to normal life, even if I would never admit that. But let's face it, my situation wasn't the best: First, I befriend the guy I crush on and feel heartbreak about every time I see him, then I find out another friend of mine, who by the way, is dating my sister is a werewolf, so's the cute but slightly creepy guy that's a little too old for me, my family apparently is a famous hunter family, and I happen to be not human. That was not how I expected my teenage years to be...

"Wow you're wasted.", Dan spoke up as I hastily tried to do the work others did, even though I had no idea what we were doing.

I shot Scott an apologetic smile as I took the only other free seat next to Allison, after Lydia had taken the one to her right. Scott was like a brother to me, but Allison was my sister and I couldn't stand my sister being so sad, she needed time, so time she should have. I involuntarily watched the whole 'Cute Picture Broken Heart'-thing with a clenched stomach. I didn't hesitate to follow Allison after she rushed out of the room, only to be followed by Scott.

I just put a hand on Allison's shoulder when he called out her name. She visibly flinched and I bit my lip in order to stay calm. I felt bad for both and I just wanted to end this as painlessly as possible.

"Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?", Allison quizzed in a quiet, almost broken voice. I took her hand and squeezed it gently, not wanting her to say anything that she would regret later, but most importantly to spend her comfort.

"No. I thought you would like them. I - I thought they would remind you of us.", Scott stammered and I internally groaned. How on earth could he think it would be a good idea to send my heart-broken sister pictures of all the couple-things they did? He was her first real boyfriend, he was her first love. You couldn't really judge her for needing some space, even though some might have done it differentely.

"Are you trying to hurt me - Get back at me?"

"No."

"Then, please don't talk to me. Okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please.", she whispered, and I pulled her with me gently, when I noticed she would cry any second, and she would never want Scott to see her cry. To be honest, I was in the 'Screw-boys'- kind of mood. They seemed to bring nothing but pain. However, my sister needed me right now, and I would always be there for her, just like she was for me. Always.

'...That I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic.', I heard Scott complaining to Stiles as I walked past them. I rolled my eyes before bending down between them while stealing Stiles' banana.

"And that they will kill you if you ever talk about their sisters that way again.", I smiled sweetly before strutting off to my friends' table. Boy, life in Beacon Hills wasn't easy. I small talked with Allison and Lydia about school, sadly we hadn't had a lot of classes together today, but after a while our attention was involuntarily directed back at Scott and Stiles, Scott to be exact. He had broken his tray, angrily glaring at someone in the corner. I nearly groaned out loud when I realised it was Jackson. He probably said something incredibly mean and cruel to him, but since when was he aware that Scott could hear him over the distance? The familiar feeling of being left out rose up in me again, and it felt bad that was for sure. If they didn't want to tell me about their plans, I'd have to find out myself, whatever it took.

"Lydia, please! I swear I know how to do this but we would be able to do more fun stuff if you just told me the solution!", I begged but Lydia just shook her head with a smirk and continued to type on her phone. We had a free period and decided to do our homework which was fantastic, until it came to maths. Lyida had finished the last task ages ago, while I just sat there, a desperate look in my face and ready to kiss the next person that was willing to help me.

"I swear you won't ever graduate if you can't do maths. I'm helping you with that sweetheart believe-", her little speech stopped abruptly as she read the last text she had received. I looked up at her, carefully watching her as she stared down at her phone as if it just insulted her.

"Lydia? What's wrong?", I asked and leaned back to get a look at the message she got. Lydia blinked a few times before she huffed and threw the phone at me. I bit my lip before beginning to read.

Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience - As we are no longer dating.

I raised my eyebrows as I reread the text over and over again, trying to comprehend the text. Did Jackson seriously just broke up with my best friend over a text? The Lydia Martin? Did he fucking think he could find anyone better than her? That little bastard...

Sadly I'd have to defer my deadly attack for later as I promised Derek to help him - he hadn't even told me what it was about. I had cursed Jackson so loud and often that we got kicked out of the library, and Lydia even had to giggle every now and then. But I knew she was devastated, and not just because of her reputation. I promised her to have a sleepover with her tonight, hell I would fucking move in with her if it made her feel any better. With a tight hug and a little smile I promised her to text her as soon as possible.

"So here's the thing.", someone said behind me and I jumped at the closeness of the stranger. I rolled my eyes as I turned to see the moody werewolf standing in front of me.

"Jesus Derek you should get a bell or something. You don't creep up on people like that, they might punch you one da-"

"Car. Now.", he said and already left the school on his way to the parking lot.

"Right. It's not like some people care about their education.", I muttered but quickly shut up at the glare he shot me. I silently got into the passenger seat, biting my lip as he started to drive. What was going to expect me now? This day had been bad enough...

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?", I asked and directed my eyes towards the older male.

"You...seem distracted."

"I am just...having a bad day.", I finished and looked back out of the window, not wanting to have another person knowing about my weakness. Derek cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking up again. I knew that he knew that I was lying. I was just hoping that he was kind enough to let it go.

"Well, I bet it will get better."

I squeezed my eyes together and turned to him completely. Was Derek Hale just trying to comfort me? The sour wolf, Derek 'My-looks-can-kill' Hale? The whole world was really upside down.

"Thank you?", I said, or asked but he just shook it off as if to tell me to forget it, which I would do gladly. But I couldn't deny that I did feel a little better now, it felt good to know someone actually cared to ask me how I was for once.

"Wait a minute where are we going?", I asked as he parked, in a place that seemed faintly familiar. As I tried to catch up with his hasty steps I began to recognize my surroundings.

"Oh, no no no no no. Why are we going to Stiles' place? Why do I have to come with you?", I asked with a pout.

"Because I need informations and he will probably be more helpful when someone is there who doesn't make him pee in his pants."

"Hey I could scare the shit out of him if I wanted to!", I complained with crossed arms. The corner of his mouth moved slightly upward, but he didn't quite smile yet. I poked him into his side slightly.

"C'mon. Smile, I know you want to. Do it. Pleeeeaase.", I pleaded but he ignored me. After a little argument he hoisted me over the fence, my outfit was probably more expensive than what he paid for groceries in a month, only to stand in front of Stiles' window, that was in the first floor by the way.

"Do you think you will manage to climb?", Derek asked and glanced down at my heels.

"Can't we just knock or something?"

"What, and start the conversation with 'Hey, sorry to interrupt you but I just have to interrogate your son for a little while, don't worry I'm not a murderer, look I brought Rose!'?"

" _I_ would let you in.", I assured him with a hand over my heart.

"Get on my back. Quickly."

"This is like, the worst day ever.", I sighed before getting on the sourwolf's back. I closed my eyes as he climbed up the wall, I didn't want to see my death. I still clung onto his back as we stood in Stiles' room, the traumatic experience being just too much.

"You can let go now."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Rose...", he scolded me and I clumsily got off his back, almost falling to the ground. I rolled my eyes as Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind the door.

"He won't be able to help us if he dies on a heart attack before.", I informed him but he just shrugged. I shook my head at him as I slipped of my high heels and crawled onto Stiles' bed. He wouldn't mind, I had done that more than once. I sat cross-legged and pulled out my phone. We didn't talk except the one time I spoke up.

"Did you know 'The Maze Runner' is going to be made into a movie?!",I had exclaimed excitedly but he just told me to shut up. It was super boring but Derek didn't talk or let me listen to music because Stiles' dad could hear us and he thought my music taste was horrible.

"Excuse-moi, my music taste is perfect you dick.", I hissed but quickly continued as I saw his stare, "But you're a great person and I love you and you shouldn't punch me because I'm very sensitive to pain."

Stiles didn't even acknowledge us at first as he got into his room and immediately went to his computer. 'These kids these days didn't even know what nature was', I thought as I continued to scroll through my tumblr. I heard his dad greeting him from downstairs.

"Yo D- Derek and Rose."

I gave him a little smile and waved slightly as he gaped at us. Derek shushed him and pointed towards the open door, his dad was probably standing outside. Stiles practically jumped toward the door and closed it behind him as he walked out, we could still hear everything though. That boy was being so obvious, I wondered how his dad didn't already find out about everything.

I didn't look up but I overheard the conversation of course, listening with scrunched eyebrows. Stiles didn't tell me he was first line, then again, we hadn't talked a lot since the night in the school. It wasn't like I was angry at him, it was just, weird being around him. I couldn't describe it. I rolled my eyes at Stiles' awkwardness as he came back in, only to be smashed against a wall from Derek. I hold back my giggle at Derek's attempt to threaten Stiles, and Stiles' attempt to not be scared of Derek.

"Rose."

"Stiles.", I replied in the same tone with pursed lips and the ghost of a smile. He continued to stare at me until Derek cleared his throat.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?", Derek asked.

"It wasn't Scott.", I interrupted and Stiles gave me a nod. I still felt bad for not getting the necklace myself, but I wouldn't steal it from her, not the necklace. If someone was trying to get mine or steal it I would probably kill said person. Luckily, no one forced me to do that.

"Well, can you find out who send it?", I asked and got up from his bed. I had always been interested in computers, but I wasn't really a pro at that stuff.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can.", Stiles grinned up at me in a way that I couldn't help but find adorable.

But apparently Danny didn't think so. He stood annoyed in front of Stiles, arms crossed and glaring at him. A part of me could understand that he didn't want to trace the text. He disliked Stiles and none of us wanted to tell him what for he had to do it in the first way. But the other, 'knowing about the supernatural' part of me just wanted to shout at him to get it on. I realised that Stiles was horrible at convincing people, he pathetically tried to convince him to trace the text, but Danny only wanted to do lab work. I looked up at them to see Danny checking Derek out, repeatedly. I bit my lip with a grin, looking from him to Derek, who pretended to read a book, as if. I nearly burst into laughter at Stiles' cousin 'Miguel' but quickly covered it up with coughing. Stiles again, almost fucked it up as Danny asked why Derek's shirt had blood stains on it. Something I hadn't even dared to ask.

"Hey Miguel, I'm sure Stiles wouldn't mind if you borrow one of his not blood-stained shirts.", I smiled as sweet as possible. Derek nodded curtly, he was clearly annoyed but didn't dare to say anything since we had a guest. I had just said this to get Danny to help us, but now where I saw him shirtless, I actually couldn't look away. Sure, I knew he was well-trained but damn... I bit my lip as I let my eyes wander over his body, the tattoo... I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was checking him out, he could probably notice anyway.

"Stiles!"

"What?!"

"This - No fit."

I watched with a smirk as Danny had the same face on I had seconds ago, making Stiles and me grin at each other. I was almost sorry for him as Danny said he didn't like the next shirt.

"But it's the color of the Mets!", I exclaimed before getting up. I pushed Derek away from Stiles' drawers and started look for anything that could fit Derek. I threw a t-shirt at him before I walked to Stiles and Danny who were silently talking.

"You're a horrible person.", Danny said.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night.", Stiles replied.

"Huh, I thought that was me.", I smirked with a wink and made myself comfortable, meaning I somehow ended up on Stiles' lap. Don't blush right now. Don't blush please. Not that Stiles had contradicted, he even put a shaky hand on my stomach to prevent me from falling down. He apparently liked my closeness, I could practically feel it. I couldn't decide whether I should feel great or embarrassed.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one.", Danny declared, distracting me from my weird thoughts.

"Registered to that account name?", I asked with disbelief.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right.", Stiles muttered. He put his other hands on my stomach too and pulled me closer to him so he could lean forward without letting me fall. I bit back the noise that threatened to leave my mouth, not trusting myself. But back to the obvious problem, why the hell should Scott's mom send Allison a text to meet him in school?

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

I rolled my eyes at Scott. Yeah, and why wasn't Stiles there to start? Because he was trying to help Scott. I bit my lip as Stiles ended the call without telling him about the text... There sure was a misunderstanding but still...

"You're not gonna make it.", Derek stated. What was it with the guy and the lack of sensivity?

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing.", Derek said and turned to Stiles. He looked up just to get his head smashed against the steering wheel roughly. I flinched at the loud noise it made.

"Oh God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for! Now go.", Derek growled and I quickly followed Stiles out of the car, not wanting to stay behind with an angry supernatural creature. On the way to the hospital I gently examined his head, nothing serious probably, well hopefully.

We silently walked through the hospital, meeting nurses and patients every now and then. I looked up at Stiles, who seemed completely lost in thoughts.

"I'm proud of you, you know."

"Huh? What for?", he asked and directed his gaze back down to me. I played with a strand of my hair to avert his gaze.

"For making first line. I told you you were a good player.", I almost whispered.

"Yeah, you did."

I flinched as he softly put two fingers under my chin and made me look up at him. I smiled at him tenderly, a gesture he returned immediately. "Thank you.", he whispered back.

"For what?"

"Staying with me."

I sent him a smile, trying to ignore the fact that my heartbeat rose immediately. I only just noticed how close we were, and Stiles stepped even closer. I could feel his breath on my face, hot and shaky. The missing distance allowed me to count every single mole in his face, every freckle. We had never looked at each other for so long, we had never looked at each other this way. I couldn't look away from his eyes, these beautiful brown eyes, almost gold in the sun. He could only glance at me and I was completely mesmerized.

My hand involuntarily rose to cup his cheek, to reassure myself this wasn't a dream. Stiles Stilinski and I actually shared this intimate moment. My breath hitched in my throat as he titled his head slightly, leaning into my touch.

I released the breath I had held for too long, breathing in his cologne instead. I had always loved the way Stiles smelled; a little sweet mixed with something I just didn't recognize. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were brushing against each other now, we could practically feel the heat radiating of the other. Stiles detatched one hand from my waist to put a lose curl of my hair behind my ear, the one I had played with earlier. His eyes fluttered from my hair to my eyes, then to my lips and back up.

And then it happened. Stiles close the little gap with his lips, covering mine with his. I never understood why anyone would describe a kiss with a firework, until now. It was magic, the way his lips moved against mine, changing from clumsy to passionate. His lips were soft, warm and welcoming. I almost sighed when he let his tongue glide over my bottom lip, tasting my raspberry lipstick. I felt my hands shake at the sensation, one at the back of his neck while the other was resting on his chest. Our lips moved against each other smoothly, almost perfectly fitting together. It felt like an eternity but at the same time just like a split second. I cursed myself for needing to breathe, the human body was so weak!

I shuddered at the intense stare we shared as I pulled back. His lips were stained with my lipstick, a sight I adored. Stiles let out a shaky laugh, and I smiled up at him shyly. I hadn't been so shy around him since the first day I met him, the first day of school. He cupped my face with both hands and pushed my hair behind my ears. It was ridiculous, a simple action could change everything. Would we be different around each other now? Was he still my friend, or were we 'a thing' now? This hadn't been my first kiss, but it sure was the best.

The intensity vanished into air when my phone suddenly began to play the original version of 'You Owe Me An I.O.U.'. I took me a moment to react, we both stared down at my phone. I swallowed before pressing the 'answer'-button without checking the caller I.D.

 _"Have you found her yet?"_

"No. We um- we can't find her."

 _"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."_

I took the hand Stiles offered me as we entered Peter Hale's room, or at least the room he was suppose to be in.

"Well, he's not here either. "

 _"What?"_

"He's not here. I think he's gone Derek."

 _"Rose, Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"_

Stiles squeezed my hand and a voice made me jump in fear.

"You must be Stiles and Rosalie."


	13. Peter Hale

I squeezed Stiles' hand harder as Derek's uncle slowly detatched himself from the wall with a predatory like smile. We turned to run the other way, but one of the rude nurses was in our way.

"What are you doing here?", she asked with a voice that told me she knew exactly what the fuck we were doing here, "Visiting hours are over."

"I knew you were a bitch.", I exclaimed while Stiles muttered about her and Peter Hale working together, even though that bit was obvious by now. I silently prayed for Derek to save us with some wolf trick, because even though I used to practice several fighting courses, I didn't feel like showing off these skills to an alpha and his freaky nurse.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die.", Stiles muttered and I was about to thank him for his lack of confidence when Derek rammed his elbow into the nurse's face. I always knew Derek and I were soul mates. Sadly Derek seemed to fail in the fighting part, even if you shouldn't think that a half-burnt person was able to do this. Then again we were talking about werewolves here. I did the first thing that came to my mind, in this case it was grabbing the fire extinguisher while letting go of Stiles' hand.

"Hey!", I yelled as the prick that called himself a Hale grabbed Derek on the throat. Peter turned around with a partly surprised face as I yelled at him. "Fuck you!" The fire extinguisher hit him, and it hit him hard. I knew that werewolves could be creepy, hell said werewolf even almost killed me, but when the growling alpha walked towards me with claws coming out of his nails, you could say I felt a little bit of fear.

It comforted me a little that Stiles immediately stepped in front of me, but it comforted me even more to see Derek kicking Peter so hard that he almost fell, almost. Stiles and I continued to watch the both men fight while we crawled back as far as possible. I knew this was a serious situation but why the hell couldn't Peter Hale just shut the fuck up? It was bad enough to be killed, but to be killed by an annoying person? Jesus. However I did not expect Stiles to pull me up with him the second the supernatural fight changed the room.

"Wait! We have to help him!", I hissed but for someone so lanky, Stiles was surprisingly strong, or he could be if he wanted to.

"I'm not arguing with you about this. Derek can handle his own problems."

"Yeah? Didn't look like it back there. Stiles, what if he kills him?", I pleaded and ignored the nurse that passed us with wide eyes.

"What if he kills you?!", Stiles yelled with an anger that made me flinch back. He immediately excused himself and continued to guide me out of the hospital. I felt numb and scared, and not even Stiles' hand in mine could change that. Not this time.

"Rose! Wake up! Rose! Jesus get your lazy ass out of the bed!", someone whisper-yelled at me. I groaned as someone tried to steal my blanket, said person just didn't let me sleep!

"WHAT?", I yelled and sat up with a glance that hopefully looked like a murderer one. But Allison knew me well enough to just ignore these glances. She crossed her arms over her pyjama before scratching the back of her neck.

"Have you seen my necklace? I can't find it and you know I never lose it."

I sat up properly and rubbed my eyes. Of course I didn't have her necklace, but I knew exactly who had. My stomach clenched at the feeling of lying to my sister, especialley because of this. Don't get me wrong, I was a fantastic liar and I was pretty sure my parents haven't believed me anything I've said since 2006 but this - the necklace was something different. Allison had hers and I had mine, that was the rule.

"No. It's probably in the mess you call your room, and by the way no reason to disturb your sister's beauty sleep.", I finished and lazily climbed out of bed, I knew she wouldn't give up until I helped her seeking it, or at least pretending to.

"Right, because you need it."

"That one stung Argent.", I gasped with a hand over my heart. She rolled her eyes with a smile and motioned me to follow her. As if I needed to be guided around my own house. We continued to search in the garage, well Allison did. I was sitting in the car and pretended to look into the glovebox. I almost screamed when Allison sat down next to me. Damn her and her silent steps. But I was even more startles when Kate and my dad entered the garage. I sank down to the ground, so did Allison, but my black nightie was cleary more subtle than her pyjama. Kate seemed to notice that too, although she didn't say anything as the two left after their rather confusing conversation.

Of course the two of us immediately jumped out of the car to examine the things they left. Allison took out the thing dad threw away, while a modified knife caught my attention. It had some kind of switch on it, and I didn't have to be a genius to know it wasn't a normal knife. Allison and I exchanged glances with the weapons in our hands. Even for our family, that wasn't normal.

I hated mornings. I actually used to be a morning person, but in Beacon Hills you could use every single hour of sleep you got, which meant three alarms plus my phone. I groaned when a partly happy Allison reminded me that we wanted to go out today. I muttered a casual 'I hate you' before hopping under the shower. Today, so Allison and I had planned, we would find out some more about yesterday's confusing occurence. Well, one of them. I kept quiet about the whole alpha thing, not only because of Allison, but also because I knew my family wouldn't care how many werewolves they kill as they do so.

I tightly grabbed the bag that hung losely on my shoulder, still a bit nervous. By now I had even forgotten that my heels would be ruined after this trip, but to be fair, Allison told me I could go change before we did this, and she did not mention that Lydia would join us, but who cared?

"Oh, um by the way...Rose you wouldn't mind if Stiles goes to the winter formal with Lydia, would you? It's just you know, I'm going with Jackson and we don't want Lydia Martin to be on her own, am I right?", Allison asked innocently even though I knew exactly what that was for.

"And maybe it has to do something with the fact that you made out with her ex-boyfriend.", Lydia chirped from behind me. I bit my lip at the uncomfortable situation and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Allison I told you- You know what? Fine. I'll go with Dan.", I muttered and shook my head. In the last few days, I had had a horrible feeling because of what happened in the Coach's office. Yes it was Scott who kissed me, but I didn't find myself pulling back immediately, and that was the mistake. As Allison's sister, as a friend and just as a loyal person, I should've pulled back immediately, but I didn't. If I had to not go with Stiles to the winter formal in order to get Allison to forgive me, then so it should be. Also Dan wasn't that much of a bad company, even though I would prefer Stiles. At least Dan asked me already, otherwise it would've been a lot more embarrassing...

I absentimendly had taken out the big knife that covered most of my little designer bag, and the face of Lydia was enough to make me laugh. She looked between the knife and Allison's bow with a pout.

"Great, I befriended a pair of psychos."

Allison nodded at me and I bit my lip again before handing my bag to Lydia and stepping forward. I used to play with knives when I was a kid, not in the creepy way, but Kate taught me once and I continued to practice it when I was bored, meaning a lot of times. I pressed the switch and frowned at the glowing red light. I gently adjusted it before aiming at a tree a few metres away. I hit the exact middle of the tree, and the knife exploded just a split second after that. With wide eyes we continued to stare at it, the tree burnt a little, while the knife looked completely unharmed. Seemed to be some kind of special weapon. A nice one. I retrieved it, it seemed to be made for more than one usage anyway. After that event I wasn't surprised that the arrow Allison shot did the same, with just a little less fire.

I flinched as a branch cracked somewhere, not prepared for the sudden disturb. An animal was too light to do that...at least the one that normally live here... I still was too lazy to follow Allison but she said it was nothing so I didn't think about it much.

I had promised Dan to hang out today. I didn't think much about that either, but when I sat in Dan's room, watching how he insulted the TV because Harry and Hermione were clearly made for each other, I felt myself tearing up.

I didn't know where the sudden rush of emotions came from but I knew my make-up would be ruined. My hands were shaking and I had troubles with keeping in a sob. Dan turned to me with a horrified face and quickly threw away the remote since he had lost the desire to watch anything.

"Rose? What is it? Do you want me to shut up? I'm so sorry! I- Oh God I don't know what to say..."

"No, I'm sorry. I just... Do you know the feeling when everything gets too much? A-and you like don't know what to do because if you, if you stop trying your hardest, you know you will disappoint someone and it could hurt them?", I asked with a quivering lip and closed eyes. I hated myself for showing my weakness to another person, I hated myself for ruining the casual friendship we had and I hated myself for feeling so useless all the time. Dan apparently didn't think so as he put an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Probably not as much as you do.", he whispered and my crying was interrupted with a fit of giggles. I knew that I probably ruined the evening but I couldn't help it. I always thought school was the hardest thing that would happen to me, but I was proven wrong, repeatedly.

It turned out to still be a fun afternoon, if you let out the part where I lost in Mario Kart, but other wise it was great. At least until my aunt texted me to meet her and Allison ASAP. I didn't dare to disobey, if my aunt told me something was important, I knew it probably was very important. Of course I had no idea what Kate had in mind when she said 'it's important'.

Allison and I exchanged glances before we looked back at our aunt with nervous faces. As she pulled open the metal door in the dark and dirty basement, I almost had a heart-attack. Waiting for us, even though it sure wasn't his intention, was a tied up and transformed Derek Hale. It was terrible to look at, even though he looked dangerous in this form, the desperation wasn't too oversee. I flinched as Kate turned on the lights, trying to seem as normal as possible.

When did they catch him? How much did they know? Was my whole family involved? And if my family really was an ancient hunter family, how had I never noticed? The guns, the bad and suspicious explanations when Dad came home with a bruised face... What would they do if I helped him? If they knew he was one of my closest friends? No. I had to think this through. Freaking out now, and somehow trying to free him at the moment would be stupid. But I would help him, I just hoped he was smart enough to realise that.

And yet it took me everything to not lunge at my aunt as she continued to torture Derek with electric shocks, one of the few ways to hurt a werewolf.

"What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?", Allison asked with a worried face. She knew that I knew him, but Kate didn't.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now.", she retorted in a playful tone that made me scowl, luckily unseen in the dark room. Don't get all psycho and cruel on my friends...

"What is he?"

"Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal."

"Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it?", Kate asked with a smirk after she motioned us closer. I knew I had to hold back, but seeing Derek like this was horrible, especially with my aunt taking advantage of his condition.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?", I exclaimed with clenched fists.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

"So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?"

"There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherfuckers."

I completely excluded myself of this conversation unless something was directed at me. What on earth was I supposed to do now? Was Scott alright? And what about the others? I hated to see my aunt like this, but I recognized her manipulating tone when she used it. I had been under her influence often enough, and most of the times I regretted that afterwards.

Sadly, Allison was naive enough to believe all this 'supernatural means evil'-shit. Well at least she didn't contradict. This was a huge mess and I had no idea how to sort it out.

"I just don't get why they cost so much!", I groaned and turned to see my backside in the mirror. I had tried on several dresses, I had fallen in love, but I did not have 350$ to show that. I mean this dress was just really, really beautiful...

"Oh stop whining. I'll buy it for you. See it as a belated birthday present.", Lydia smirked before I could cut her off. "Huh? My birthday was before I even moved here.", I frowned but she just patted my cheek and winked before strutting back to her bunch of dresses. I was not only annoyed by the expensive dresses, but also by the nervous Stiles who more or less onvoluntarily joined our dress shopping. If he was already nervous about going to the winter formal with a girl, why couldn't this girl be me? With a last glance into the mirror, I changed back into my normal clothes.

I glanced over at Stiles who seemed completely desperate and confused in the middle of at least twenty dresses. I chuckled a little at Stiles who now tried to make Lydia at least chose ten of the 20, but she was having none of it. I jumped a little when my phone went off and smiled a little at the caller I.D..

"What's up?"

"Me. Wait no. Well, actually yes because I'm walking around but not in the way you think that I think something's up. Jesus Rose, I told you not to answer the phone like that I think I just traumatised some old lady.", Dan groaned from the other side of the phone.

"For real. What do you want?", I giggled while picking up my things along with the dress and the shoes I chose.

"Is it okay if I pick you up at 7? And, um..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dan."

"Rose."

"Ugh. You better wear your fanciest suit young man."

"I'm like two years older than you.", he muttered but I hung up before he could say anything else. Yes, it still bothered me to not go with Stiles, who had asked me the day he found out about the date of this year's winter formal, the half torn off poster in his hands. But Dan was one of my best friends, and I was actually glad to go there with him.

"I think he's here.", I announced as I saw Jackson's car parking in front of our house. Allison joined me at the window with a nervous face.

"You look fantastic! Like the girl I want to look like but ended up as myself.", I informed her as I took in her silver dress and the cute hairstyle. In fact, my wonderful self had styled her and made her make-up, while Allison did the same for me. She was a champ at applying mascara without making it look too much.

"I'm sorry for making Stiles go with Lydia. I just felt so...", Allison shook her head and pursed her lips before tapping back to my bed to put on her shoes.

"Betrayed? Allison I would've done the same okay? I know what I did can't be made undone again but I love you, and I'm sorry."

"I know I love you too. I just know what it's like to go there with a person you don't want to go with.", she pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey,", I smiled and put an arm on her shoulder, "Dan's not even half as bad as Jackson.", I teased which made her errupt into giggles. Our parents wanted us to get picked up separately, which would just make it easier for them to interrogate our partner. I chewed on my lip as I heard the door slam shut. 3, 2, 1-

"Rose! Are you coming or what?", my mom yelled just a few seconds after Allison had left. The control tick of her and my dad had gotten worse ever since Kate was with us. I checked myself in the mirror for the last time before walking down the stairs. I was happy that I new well enough how to walk in heels, otherwise this wouldn't be a nice evening. Well, I would be able to dance so...

"Oh my God.", my mom exclaimed and put her hands over her mouth.

"Mom, are you crying?", I asked with a little smile.

"Don't be ridiculous Rosalie.", she snapped while blinking way too often. I laughed and hugged her tightly. I had rarely seen her so emotional, but I was used to her snappy demeanour. The intimate moment was over when the bell rang. My dad answered the door before I could, probably trying to scare Dan as much as possible. As fast as my heels allowed it I ran after my dad to stop him from scaring my friend to death. I had to admit he looked pretty well in his black suit that fit him also quite well.

"Hey Dan! Bye dad, don't worry. We're careful and scared of you. Love ya.", I called and linked arms with Dan after I gave my dad a peck on the cheek.

"Don't turn around, that makes him angry.", I whispered and Dan cleared his throat nervously. He opened the door of his BMW for me and I thanked him before getting in.

"You look good. For once.", I smirked. Dan chuckled as he started the car, waving at my parents who only sent him death glares as return.

"Thanks. I don't think your parents like me very much."

"You, Stiles, Scott and every other male Allison and I befriended in this town. Not that it was different in other towns.", I remembered with a frown.

"You look, really really really pretty. If I was a girl I would so wear this dress. Oh, screw this I would wear it.", Dan said with an appreciating glance. I giggled a little but didn't reply. The thought of what Stiles would've said hurt me too much...

Dan parked at the very end of the parking lot, something I hated him for, me and my feet. We relinked our arms on the way into the gym, not even bothering about the looks we were getting. The gym was already pretty full and I even liked the song that was playing. I didn't expect our school to get a live band to be honest. We decided to drink something before we danced, because drunk everything was more fun. Dan ended up spilling his beverage over the Coach, who was the reason we started to dance.

I quickly spotted an unhappy Allison half-heartdely dancing with Jackson, who looked even more uncomfortable. Poor Allison. But the real harm was done when I spotted two other familiar persons. Lydia and Stiles were sitting on one of the tables, both looking rather annoyed. Lydia looked absolutely gorgeous, it was a pity we couldn't get ready together. My eyes wandered further to Stiles, who looked as adorable as ever in his formal suit. He looked almost weird without his flannels.

"Do you want to go to him?", Dan asked with a smile that seemed almost sad. I looked up at him with a surprised face, just a little confused that he seemed to know exactly how I felt, as always.

"Huh? No! I- um we can talk to them later we only danced for like 10 minutes.", I argued and straightened his bow tie. Dan shook his head and pulled me with him toward the two. I felt both, sadness and excitement.

"Lydia, Stiles hey!", Dan yelled a little too loud over the music. They both looked up at us with mixed expressions. I rolled my eyes with a smile when Lydia immediately started her rant about how amazing my legs looked in this dress.

"You want to dance? These uncool kids are dragging me down.", Dan asked and offered Lydia his arm. Lydia shrugged and nodded with a smirk at us. Stiles and I fell in awkward silence but he had gotten up the minute we approached him.

"Stiles I'm wearing 10 cm heels why the hell are you still taller than me?", I asked as a try to ease the tension. It was true though, I still was way shorter than him. He chuckled a little before he spoke up.

"You look absolutely... perfect.", he mumbled. I bit my lip and smiled up at him.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Stiles titled his head cockily, making me laugh. He offered me his arm to dance and I took it immediately. He guided me to the middle of the room, glaring at every guy that dared to look at me for longer than a second. The song that began to play was slow, I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. I hesitantly put my hands around the back of his neck, bringing him closer.

"You're allowed to touch me Stiles.", I reminded him and he nodded furiously before gently placing his hands on my lower back. I hid my face in the crook of his neck as he slowly rocked us to the rythm of the music.

"Your hair smells nice. And it looks nice, too. Am I- rambling? Sorry it probably sounds creepy, I will just-"

I cut him off with pulling him down to my height so I could kiss him. It was sweet and innocent, just the way I needed it right now. Stiles smiled into the kiss while he pulled me a little closer.

"Is that Rose Argent kissing Stiles Stilinski?"

"What does she want with a loser like him?"

Stiles pulled back after hearing those words from somewhere to our right. Before I could say anything, he muttered something I couldn't understand before walking away.

"Oh no you do-", I groaned and followed him quickly. It was hard to squeeze my way through the crowd without getting hurt, or hurting someone. I found Stiles leaning against a wall just outside the gym hall. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I approached him slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Stiles?"

"Save it Rose. I knew it was too good to be true... How could I even think that a girl like you-"

"Stiles, kindly shut up.", I interrupted him and his eyes snapped open in protest, but I didn't give him the possibility to say something.

"If you haven't noticed, it was some little prick in the crowd who said that, not me. Do you even know... I mean have you any idea of what you mean to me?", I asked silently.

"Well that prick was right. Why are you even bothering to be with me? Why didn't you just stay with Dan, huh? God Rose you don't even know..."

"What?", I urged him and dared to come a little closer. Stiles was tense, like he was holding something back and I was scared he would explode.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT I LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I SAW YOU AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU STICK AROUND WITH A LOSER LIKE ME!"

"Don't you dare saying that Stiles. You're so so incredibly brilliant. It would be stupid to not admit that I-"

"Please don't pity me Rosalie. You're too good for that.", he said bitterly before he walked away. I closed my while trying not to cry, but I couldn't stop the single tear running down my cheek. It would be stupid to not admit that I love you too.

I didn't know how long I stood there on my own, watching the place where Stiles had stood a few minutes ago. After a few more minutes of seeing other couples dance happily, I left the building. Earlier I had seen Lydia leaving the gym, probably to look after Jackson and if we both had to be sad, we could at least be sad together. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion as I saw the lights from the field. My eyes widened at the scenery on the middle of the field. Something, no, someone was laying on the ground, and Stiles was crouched down above her. Lydia. She wasn't moving. A cry escaped my lips as I started running towards them.

Suddenly my breath was taken away. I fell to the ground, without any reason to fall and shaky breaths regulary left my mouth. My heartbeat was beating faster than it ever did before as I opened my mouth for a bone-shattering scream. For at least 30 seconds the most horrible scream ever threatened to make my lungs collapse. My hands were gripping onto the wet grass as I desperately tried to calm down. I saw Stiles running to me, but froze when another voice was heard over the field.

"Rose!"

I saw Dan making his way to us from the bleachers, but he was being held in place by a dark appearance. Peter Hale smiled at me sadistically before he snapped Dan's throat. I screamed again, not a supernatural scream this time, just one full of agony and fear. Stiles tried to stop me but I smacked his hand away roughly. Two of my best friends were unconsciously lying on the ground, covered in blood. I felt my blood freeze in my veins as the Alpha was changing his course again. This time, Stiles and I were his aim.


	14. Code Breaker

"We're not going to help you!", I screamed at the surprisingly calm man. His little smile never left his face as he watched me checking Lydia's pulse. Alive. Alive. I hesitantly looked up, debating whether I would be able to check on Dan as well or not. Apparently he read my mind.

"Don't bother. Your little friend will never have to face the problems of a teenager again."

My breathing picked up at his words, my heartbeat was going crazy but I didn't give a fuck. I hated myself for not bringing my phone, how was I supposed to call the ambulance for Lydia? Stiles carefully pulled me back up again, and this time I let him. Peter watched all this in an almost mocking kind of manner. If I wouldn't have been so numb of both, shock and the pain that rushed through me, I would have kicked his ass. Well I probably would've tried and died doing so.

"I'm not letting you just leave her here!"

"You don't have a choice. You're going to come with me."

"Over my dead body.", I hissed with clenched fists. Peter didn't hesitate to grab me by my throat. I choked as I tried to losen his grip, but it was impossible. I barely heard him talking.

"Don't tempt me."

"If you don't leave her alone I will kill you. And if that's not working I will destroy everything that could help you to get what you want.", Stiles threatened and stepped a little closer.

"I'm sure you would.", Peter mocked but still let me go. I coughed and sank to the ground, crouched together next to Lydia's lifeless body. I couldn't just leave her. She would die! Stiles immediately pulled me into his side and examined the bruise on my neck. My hands were shaking and I could barely think straight. Dan...was dead. And Lydia was about to die. I slowly let my glance rise up back to the werewolf, not ashamed of the tears that silently ran over my face.

"You can't possibly think we're any good for you like that. I'd rather die than leave her."

He rolled his eyes before nodding his head at Stiles. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get."

Anger rose up inside me again, but Stiles squeezed my hand warningly before he pulled out his phone to do as he was told. I continued to glare at Peter Hale with disgust, the person that had caused so much harm. He titled his head at me, like it was a mystery for him that we didn't get along great. The tension was so strong that it surprised me no one snapped. On our way to the hospital it was the same, until Peter decided to, again, be even more annoying.

"Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll become incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freakin' mind and try to tear us apart.", Stiles scoffed while I was to upset to even reply.

"Well, actually, considering she's a woman - twice a month."

"I'm about to rip your throat out with my hand and considering that I'm not a werewolf it will be pretty hard for both of us.", I growled. In the parking house of the hospital I still tried to think of a way to escape him, but that would be impossible with a crazy Alpha on our heels. We followed him to a silver car, who the hell would sell this guy a car?

"Whose car is this?"

"It belonged to my nurse."

"What happened to your n- Oh god.", Stiles groaned. A shiver ran through me as I saw the beaten and lifeless body of a woman laying in the trunk. I almost gagged at the sight. It was one body too much. One shock too much. I stumbled backwards, barely noticing Stiles catching and trying to calm me. How could all of this be real? How could so many people die, get hurt or be threatened and thrown away like that?

"Turn it on. Get connected.", Peter demanded without even bothering to look at me or Stiles.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them.", Stiles spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You know both of them."

"No I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying.", Peter sighed annoyed.

"Dude, I swear-", Stiles cut himself off as I was once again, roughly pulled into Peter's side, his claws claws on my throat and his teeth right next to it.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you."

Stiles bit his lip, instantly turning around to type in Scott's username and password. Peter released me, and this time I directly pushed myself into Stiles' arms. He protectively put his arms around me, I couldn't even start describe the amount of comfort that gave me.

"I don't see any progress."

We slowly seperated, Stiles cupped both of my cheeks and gave me a reassuring nod, which I returned after a few seconds. We could make it. We could get out of here.

"Don't think. Type."

"You're gonna kill people, right?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it. Scott... and Rosalie."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them. And I obviously did my best to win your little girlfriend for my pack."

"By molesting me?", I scoffed.

"Listen, Rosalie. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. It's a pity that you refuse to join me though; Banshees have always been useful in a pack, even if they rarely exist."

"Well Scott isn't going to help you."

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save her, the girl that's so nice to you even though she wouldn't even date you if you were the last person on earth. And Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password. His username is "Allison"? His password is also "Allison"?"

"Still want him in your pack?", I joked in an attempt to calm Stiles down. He had began to repeatedly bite his lip and clench his jaw, a bad sign when it came to him.

"Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is.", he averted his eyes from the screen as if a noise caught his attention, one that could only be heard by someone with supernatural abilities. "And I'm not the only one."

I pleaded to god that Scott didn't bring himself into any more danger. A part of me had hoped that Derek's position would have remained a secret, so we could save him once the Alpha was gone, or at least not that close. Well guess what, that part just died. I silently watched him pack the computer back into the car. Was he going to kill us now? Just because we helped him didn't mean that he would leave us alone.

"Give me your keys."

Stiles carefully glanced over at me before sighing and handing it to the older male. I was honestly surprised, maybe I was actually convinced that he'd pick a fight. Stiles Stilinski giving up his jeep was like... Oh well you know what I mean.

"Careful. She grinds in second."

I cringed as Peter twisted the keys, poor Stiles. He looked like someone just ripped his heart out, but he looked even more shocked when Peter was about to get into the car. I probably had the same facial expression.

"You're not gonna kill us?", I asked sceptically. He turned to us with a merely surprised face. I didn't turn my head but I could still see Stiles stepping closer to me, ready to jump in if it was neccessary. I appreciated the gesture, but it wouldn't really increase my chance of surviving.

"Don't you get it Rose? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?", Stiles scoffed. I bit my lip. I had the same thought but why would I provoke a beast that wasn't too keen to kill us?

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?"

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us.", Peter explained like it was the most normal thing on earth. I knew that Stiles would never take the offer, at least I thought so. I turned my head to him with raised eyebrows as he didn't give the negative answer I was expecting.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, you'd get the girl.", Peter smirked and dropped his gaze down to me. I rolled my eyes and was about to tell him to go fuck himself but I didn't have the chance to.

"Roll your eyes all you want Rose, but don't think I didn't hear your heartbeat speeding up at the thought of Stiles being a werewolf."

"Maybe you're getting old.", I huffed. Stiles was looking at me now, but I refused to look back. This was ridiculous, Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to be amazing.

"Think about it though. A boy that could actually win a fight. One that could actually protect you. Maybe even one that would be anything close to what you want."

He wasn't doing this to tease me, he did it to get on Stiles' nerves. If he would anger him enough, Stiles would say yes. Of course someone like Stiles would be a perfect pack member. He was intelligent and brave. But this wasn't what Stiles wanted. It wasn't what he needed.

"Don't listen to him, Stiles.", I pleaded and cupped his head with my hands. I could see the doubt in his eyes, the fear of losing more people that mattered to him.

"But he's right. I could protect everyone the way Scott does, I could help him! I could protect...I could protect you.", he muttered. I pursed my lips before covering them with his. It made the same firework rush through me like the first time, and I loved it. I couldn't express what Stiles meant to me, but he didn't need to protect me. He didn't need to grow a lot of hair or fangs and claws to be amazing. Stiles Stilinski, was perfect and I was proud to be a part of his life.

"Yes or no?"

"I don't wanna be like you.", Stiles finally replied. He squeezed my hand while doing so causing me to stroke his forearm.

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles, Rose."

As we watched him drive away the sickening feeling in my stomach spread, it was like a virus. I didn't dare to think about the many possibilities of what could happen tonight. I knew one thing though, the times of pretending were over. I needed to find my dad, he deserves to know something about me...

I sighed for the hundreth time, irritating a doctor that walked past me. No Mom, no Dad and no Allison or Kate. I didn't understand. I was so sure that Allison would burst into the hospital the second she heard about Lydia, but apparently I was wrong. I also expected my parents to go look for me after they found out everything, apparently they hadn't yet. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion as I saw Jackson talking to Stiles, that never went well.

"All right. Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll drive. Rose I think we shou-"

"Where exactly are you planning to drive my daughter?", a familiar voice called. We turned to see dad, but it wasn't just him, he had brought a lot of other friends from 'work'. How could I have been so stupid all this time? Everything about their appearance screamed 'hunter'.

"I don't think that's any of your business.", I retorted with a bitter glance. Why was my dad always showing up in the shittiest of all moments? He just gave me a look that told me I'd hear later about this but I didn't actually care.

"However, boys. I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is.", he smiled. It wasn't a real smile though, it was the one of a predator.

"Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. You?", Stiles lied and was quickly accompanied by me. If Jackson just... After his pathetic stuttering it was silent before Stiles cursed. For someone that always got what he wanted and especially a cocky asshole like Jackson, it was hard to believe that he was so bad at lying.

I was right at their heels as they dragged the two into an empty room. I could imagine that their interrogation practices weren't really gentle, and I wasn't approving. I sighed at dad's overdramatic gesture, he didn't have to lock the door and act all threatening. But to be honest , if he wasn't my dad, I would be scared too.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?"

"Dad-", I pleaded on the verge of tears, I didn't want anything to happen to anyone in this room, this was just a waste of time, we should be helping Scott and Derek! We should be helping them to stop the Alpha, wasn't that the hunters' goal as well? What on earth was what they wanted?

"We will talk later Rosalie. You can be sure of that. But for now...", he trailed of and turned back to the teenagers.

"Listen, Mr. Argent if you wanna be angry at that guy for flirting with your daughter that's fine with me-"

I wasn't even sorry for Jackson as my dad hit him. It even kind of satisfied me to watch it. But it never slipped my mind what my dad would do with this kind of information. I wasn't disappointed when he grabbed Stiles next on his color and slammed him up into the wall.

"Dad stop it! Leave him alone! No!", I shouted but one of the guys grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. I struggled but it was no use.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?", dad asked without even acknowledging me.

"No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go."

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.", Stiles retorted which almost made me snicker.

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little more select-"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?", my dad yelled. I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to calm down. It wasn't working. I didn't know what it would be like if Scott wolfed out, I didn't want to either. My experiences with werewolves were more than enough in my opinion...

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?", Stiles scoffed. I opened my eyes. The Hale House fire. But that wasn't... Was it?

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

"Like who?"

Stiles and my dad were both cut off guard when I asked this question. I didn't know were this was going. Was Stiles saying someone from my family was responsible for the Hale House fire? And if he was so sure of it, why on earth did he never tell me?

"Like Kate."

My blurry vision darkened completely after I processed that information. An undefinable noise left my mouth as I sank to the ground, the man that had held me wasn't sure of what to do. The noises around me were loud, but I couldn't understand a single word. I couldn't believe that Kate, my aunt and the woman that raised me would do something like this. And yet it was so easy to believe. Stiles was right, Derek had told us about the code. No one of the Hales was hunting any of us, I was sure of that. And when I thought about how much fun Kate had with torturing Derek, locking him in a basement... How could she do this?

"Rose!", someone yelled urgently. It still sounded weird, but it was the first voice that I could fully understand. I clang onto my dad for dear life as he whispered reassuring things in my ear. The next thing I knew was that he helped me into the car, but I knew that our destination wasn't home. I wasn't sure if I was ready to fight, hell I wasn't even sure if I was ready to walk on my own. Once my vision was clear again, I realised that my dad had left without me, probably to make sure I was safe. Well as safe as it got in this town. A little clumsy, I hopped out of the car, just almost tripping over my own feet. I hated my heels, but they were still better than walking with bare feet.

I ended up standing next to my dad, my right hand was shakily holding my new favorite tool, the modified knife. My dad barely glanced at me as he tried to stop Kate from killing Scott. I couldn't believe she was so cruel. I never knew she would be able to do these kind of things... Hurting innocent people, just because they were werewolves, hurting innocent kids... I didn't even recognise her. After rushing over to help Allison up we clung to each other for dear life. I squeezed my eyes together as I tried to recognise the person that laid close to Scott.

"Derek!", his name escaped me in a gasp and before I even knew it my hands were covered in his blood. He was still alive and hopefully healing. He couldn't die, not him. I desperately tried to hold back my sobs as I stroked through his hair. The whole situation just slowly started to make sense in my head. People were going to die tonight, I knew that and I was unable to stop it. I flinched when I felt something on my thigh but it was just mud. My dress was definitely ruined. Lydia wouldn't be amused. If she survived...

I looked up just in time to meet Kate's glance. Her look was menacing, mocking in a predator kind of way. Her eyes travelled further down to Derek, I did my best to shield him with my body. She rolled her eyes before she looked back to dad.

"I knew that you were weak but this? Chris I leave you for a few years with her and look at her now. A supernatural creature that does her best to protect a monster. Pathetic."

"Just for the record, it's Banshee, alright?", I huffed and got up carefully. "And the only pathetic thing I can see is you."

Kate rolled her eyes again and I froze as she directed the gun at me. I could see in her eyes that she would do it. She would shoot me. The person that just a few months ago, was the most important person in my life. I flinched when I heard a gun shot but as I didn't feel any pain I slowly opened my eyes. Kate was gaping at dad with wide eyes but as far as I could see he hadn't shot her. It was a warning shot and he wasn't playing. She scoffed again and slowly dropped the arm she was holding the gun with. The creaking sound on the door made my head snap to the Hale House.

"Rosalie, Allison, get back.", dad demanded slowly. The door opened further, revealing nothing but darkness. My heartbeat began to pick up, I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was ashamed to admit it, but I really wanted to be with Stiles right now. I knew that his smell would be enough calm me down...

Scott scrambled to his feet quickly but I did the opposite. If Peter was the Alpha... Again, I crouched down next to Derek and did my best to protect him, which to be honest was nothing. If the Alpha wanted to hurt him I wouldn't be in the way. He barely would have to raise his arm and I could be dead. But I remained in this position, somehow trying to be useful. That was why my anxiety increased when everyone was swiped off their feet. Everyone except Kate... I involuntarily watched as he brought her out of ammunition and broke her wrist, just to throw her against the house and dragging her inside afterward. I could see the determination on Allison's face, that was when I knew I'd have to move.

"Allison wait!", I pleaded as I stumbled up the stairs after her. My feet came to a sudden stop when I saw Peter holding Kate in a choke. The panic in her eyes... If I hadn't realised it before I did now, things were never going to be the same again.

"Oh, look. Isn't she even more beautiful? And partly raised by you if I'm correct. Pity she had to develop a conscience, am I right? Wouldn't she have been the perfect little soldier?", Peter purred in a way that made my stomach turn. I was grateful when Allison grabbed my hand.

"I'll tell you something. I'm going to give you a chance to save them, both of them. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let them live.", Peter tightened his grip on her throat, causing me to squeeze Allison's hand even harder. I knew two things: One, Kate wouldn't apologize. Two, Peter was going to kill us, no matter what.

"I'm sorry.", Kate choked out. Tears ran down my face as we locked eyes. The shock was evident in both of our glances as he snapped her neck. Allison gasped as blood sprinkled the wall next to them. My eyes wouldn't close not even as they started to burn. The only thing I could see was Kate, my aunt, a psychotic killer. She was dead. I barely noticed Peter talking and coming after us, I barely noticed Allison pulling me behind her so I would have a few more seconds to live and I barely noticed that the more people had entered the house. I did notice Scott stepping forward a few steps away from Allison, why Derek appeared on my side with a growl.

I heard Scott telling us to go but it wasn't until Allison pulled me after her that we exited the house. We dropped on our knees in sync, trying to wake up our dad. I gasped when Scott was thrown out of the window, followed by Peter in his Alpha form. I picked up the knife that I apparently had dropped a long time ago. It got stuck in Peter's lower back, causing Scott and Peter to look at us. I cursed under my breath as he threw Scott away once more, again, aiming at me. I hardly noticed Jackson and Stiles arriving, but I recognised the liquid in the bottle that Stiles threw at him. I reached to get Allison's bow, throwing it at her and thanking god she caught it, not only would we lose another chance to help, but also the moment would be ruined.

The self-igniting Molotov Cocktail exploded and set Peter's arm on fire. Jackson's bottle exploded immediately, and now his whole body was burning. I screamed as Scott kicked him, what if it put him in danger as well? Someone strongly pulled me back by my waist, Stiles, as I realised a few seconds later. We didn't greet each other while Peter was burning. It was hard to believe that it was over now. I slowly directed my gaze back at Allison, who slowly bent down to Scott, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Scallison for the win.", I whispered and let my head fall back against Stiles. It was over. We were safe now. I opened my eyes when I felt Stiles tense, seeing my dad glancing disapprovingly from Allison to me. He wasn't happy with the company we had gotten. But that wasn't why Stiles was worried, at least not right now. Derek approached the almost dead Hale that once was his uncle.

"Derek! What are you doing?", I yelled but Stiles pulled me tighter against him to shut me up. Scott made his way towards him with raised hands.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?"

I knew what was going to happen, that didn't mean I liked it. I hid my face in Stiles' chest as Derek reached out to slash Peter's throat. I got up when it was silent again. Derek breathed heavily before turning around.

"I'm the Alpha now.", he growled and flashed his red eyes.

So this chapter is trash. Literally. Jesus Christ someone teach me how to actually write.

Clara-Smith

-xx


End file.
